


Helpful Fun

by friggin_chips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Dimension Travel, Humor, Magical Diary - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster Gabriel, Saving the World, Some Crack, Time Travel, Wings, tardis-like things, the only reason im keeping this up here is to remind myself to never write this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 36,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friggin_chips/pseuds/friggin_chips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara loves watching the TV show Supernatural. Suddenly, she gets whisked away into their dimension, freaks out, then starts helping Sam and Dean with her unusual power over the 4th wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vivid Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The full work is on fan fiction.net but I changed a lot of stuff and edit more here. Feedback is always welcomed.

Clara slowly awakened to the sound of constant dripping in the distance. In her droopy state she concluded that a faucet was still on and she cursed the water bill that she was probably racking. She had fallen asleep sitting up causing her neck and back to ache. Clara leaned to stand up but found that she could not move. What the- Oh.

Thoughts were running frantically through her brain and panic started to set in. She started squirming every which way to get up off of the seat, to no success. Being stuck surprisingly calmed her down enough to think to herself that this was just another dream. It's a lucid dream and that's all. Yeah… Lucid dreaming.

Slowly calming down, she could finally survey the room closer. Well, figuratively, because she was still stuck to the chair.

The place smelled old. Not old as in dusty but as in moldy and worn. The room looked how it smelled, too. Suddenly, Clara didn't think that breathing in this air was such a safe idea. She tried holding her breath as long as she could, which wasn't long. It was still time enough for her to get antsy again. Clara reasoned that this was a dream, so why wasn't anything happening?

Clara let out a shaky laugh to ease her nerves. It did quite the opposite when she then heard banging from behind her. She whipped her head back as quick and as far as she could and she saw a doorway behind her. Unfortunately, the force of her turning back, caused the wooden chair to tip.

"No! Nono-" She landed hard and the air was knocked out of her lungs. Things couldn't get any worse.

"Dean! She… woke up?" Someone had entered the dank room. He was obviously confused as to why she was on the floor. Clara could only see the man's silhouette looming over her face, blocking the only lightsource in the room.

More footsteps followed after, Clara assumed that this was this 'Dean.' Were they here to help her? Seeing as the one standing above her wasn't even helping her up, she took that as a bad sign.

Dean was carrying something heavy. It looked like a bucket but she couldn't see inside. Some of it sloshed over the side and it looked exactly like water. Why were they carrying a bucket of water over to her? Oh shit were they going to waterboar-

Clara couldn't complete her thought because then, the metal bucket was completely emptied onto her face. She fell into a coughing fit, but after a few seconds, she was fine. That wasn't a very effective waterboarding. She thought but she didn't dare to say it out loud.

"You're not… Oh fuck.. Uh.. Sam?" Dean was shocked, but he didn't let his guard down too long.

Sam? Dean? What is this Supernatural-esque shit?

Then Sam did something unexpected. He lifted the chair back up and cut Clara free of the ropes that held her hands together.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" Sam questioned. "And how did you end up here?"


	2. Too Exciting

"Clara. My name is Clara. Pronounced Claire then Uh. And first of all. I am not a demon. Also, I can't believe I finally get to meet you guys! Usually, in my dreams, I'm just getting chased by a Wendigo or something else scary. Man, I hope my 'Dream Generator' got your personalities correct."

"You talk way too much!" Dean tossed another bucket of holy water at her.

"Dean!" Sam just sighed. "Okay, what did you say about a 'dream'?"

"Your in my dream, of course. You guys should already know that." Clara was too excited and cold to sit so she stood up. Dean getting out his knife sat her right back down, though.

"I'm pretty sure I'm real." Sam said, although not quite 100% sure.

"I wish. Sam and Dean Winchester are the coolest. Well the real fake ones anyways." Clara said back, "And, um, where am I, actually?"

"I don't know. When we got teleported her, you were with us." Dean said. "How do you know us?"

"I watched the shows. I'm from a parallel universe, I know about your past and your future also. And yada yada yada." Clara said in a kind of bored manner. She ran through the procedures that she had read once in a fanfic so that they will believe her. "Well?" I asked. "Is that enough info for you to bring me to Bobby's?"

Sam and Dean were still momentarily stunned.

"Uh, Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." He answered.

Ω

"Oh my god, it's the Impala!" Clara ran to it screaming SHOTGUN.

"Dude, did it teleport Baby, too? Dean shook his head to try to make sense of what was happening.

After a couple of hours driving on the road, they figured out they were somewhere in South Dakota luckily, but still had a long drive ahead and decided to stay in a motel for the night.

"So where are we right now? Uhh, Sam, what about your powers? Have you met Meg yet?"

"What powers?" Sam asked.

"Uhhhgg! We're all the way back here?! Your lives are so easy right now!" Clara groaned as she sat back in the seat.

"Someone do something to make this girl shut up!" Dean shouted.

Both were still weary of the girl but Sam was obviously more trusting. "Here." Sam said. "This was with you." Sam handed her a book with a metal covering.

"My diary! You didn't read it did you." Sam was about to say something but Clara raised her hand up. "Don't answer that."

Clara's diary had metal surrounding it because she thought it would be nice to have a really durable book. She also though that it would be safer, if, for some reason, she got shot, and that metal book had saved her from being killed. Clara had one active imagination, some of it being form her vivid dreams.

And tonight she did something that had not happened in her usual dreams, too. She fell asleep.  
Ω

"Dude, Just wake her up." Clara could hear Sam's voice over the car engine.

"Why me!?" Dean argued back. Clara could tell Sam gave Dean the puppy dog look because now, he turned off the engine and shook her. "Eh, Clara. Wake up. We're at the hotel."

"I think you'll have to carry her." Sam smirked. Of course, Clara was awake, but she thought that it would be nice to be carried by Dean Winchester. Yay. Okay try not to smile.

"Ugh!" Dean walked out the car and around to my seat. While Dean was away, Sam leaned in closer. "You owe me one." he said. Now, Clara let out a soft smile before Dean opened the door.

"Dude, she's heavy!" Dean complained. "Her diary is hurting me!"

"Or maybe you're just getting weaker."

That 5 seconds Dean was holder her was heaven, that was, until he plopped her down onto the bed, not so lightly.

"Hey!" she yelled, blowing her cover.

"You were awake?!" Dean shot a look at Clara, only making her and Sam laugh. "You knew about this!?" Dean gave up and just sat on the couch.

"I'll make up for it." Clara said. "I can show you ways that will help. Like seriously, life will be a million times easier, but a million times harder for you to stop laughing. Then, she took out her diary and a pen and started doodling. "Like maybe you can have a hula hoop filled with salt!" Clara sloppily drew it in her diary. "And the hula hoop can be made out of iron!"

"That sounds stupid." Dean said.

"Can be helpful."

"Are you seriously siding with her?" Sam and Dean were about to argue but were interrupted by a burst of bright light. They all shielded their eyes. Hey is it Cas? Wait, isn't it too early for that in this season?

In the middle of the room, was an iron hula hoop. Everyone was too stunned to speak. Well, except for Clara who still thought this was a dream.

Hey did I do that? I never could before... Clara jumped out of bed excitedly. "Dibs!"

"Sam. Can I speak to you... Outside?"

The two rushed out of the room to speak. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Dean, I don't know."

"Well shouldn't we just like kill her or leave her or something. I mean, if she's not a demon, then I don't know, she might be even more dangerous!?"

"Look, she hasn't tried to kill us yet. With those powers, she could've killed us easily. And she knows about us. We can't just let her wander around with that information in her head."

Dean struggled to accept that his brother was right. He looked through the window to see Clara still drawing something in her diary. And if what he read in her diary was true, maybe she was a normal human with three dogs, one cat, and four hamsters. "Fine. Let's just bring her to Bobby early in the morning then."

They slowly walked back into their room. But as they did, a fluffy bunny zipped past their feet and out the door.

"Castiel! Come back! Great. Now I have to draw a new pet Cas." The iron hula hoop was lying on Clara like a sash. "Look guys, I can label the drawings and it will turn out just as good." She showed them the drawing of two bunnies. One had 'stuffed animal times 3' pointing to one and 'real and very chubby and cute' pointing to the other. Sam looked to her bed and saw three pink toy bunnies sitting on it. "Look! One for each of us." she beamed, holding up the bunnies in her hand.

Ω

"Bobby open up!" Clara yelled as she jumped to Bobby's door. "I come in peace and bring you hunters!"

"This kid is giving me a head ache!" Dean whined.

"Hey!" Clara turned around. "I am 13. I am practically a teenager... Bobby!" Then she proceeded to knock harder on the door.

Sam stepped foreward and knocked on the door. "Bobby. It's us." Suddenly the door opened with Bobby stepping outside.

"Dean. Your annoying girl impression got better." Bobby chuckled.

"That's not nice!" Clara yelled again. Though I have been quite loud lately.

Bobby rushed us inside before speaking again. "What you two idjits bring this kid in for." Clara was about to open her mouth again, but thought better of it.

Sam and Dean walked Bobby to the kitchen and told Clara to stay. I am not a dog. Clara then thought of drawing a dog. Nah. I'll just write ma stuff. Clara opened up her diary and turned to the last page she wrote in.

Dear Literal Dream Diary

This is the best dream yet. Sam is a whole lot taller in person (or dream person) and so is Dean. Actually, so is everyone. Am I really that short?

Also, awesome new trick. I can draw something and it will pop up in front of me. I got a coolio iron hula hoop thing.

By the way, Sam is nicer that Dean, of course.

Oh shit. I just thought of something from the Matrix. If I die in the dream, do I die in real life? I died in some other dreams, but this is a whole lot different from my other dreams. I'm scared.

And I've been in this dream for so long. Am I really asleep for that long? Am I in a coma?

I'm actually sort of glad that it's so early in the seasons. I'm still not caught up on all the tv shows.

And everything is so easy here. And I think I am totally too overpowered to die.

But what episode am I in? Am I really changing the course of Supernatural history by being here?

Clara closed her diary. Not really feeling better at all. She just wanted to have fun. She wanted to see how Sam and Dean would hunt. Maybe something easy. Like a level one haunting. If it's just a ghost then my iron hula-hoop wil protect me. And Dean thought that the hula-hoop was a bad idea.

Clara opened up a laptop she found somewhere and searched for anything that resembled a haunting. What are some clues. People dieing, for one. Maybe on a schedule, like every ten years or something. Black smoke. Wait no. That's a demon.

"AND I FOUND ONE!" That was easier than Clara thought. Actually she cheated. She looked at Bobby's history. Luckily it wasn't cleared yet.

Bobby's head peered around the corner to see what was up. "Hey what are you doing on that!?" He rushed to snatch the laptop out of her hands.

"But, I found a case." Clara did my best impression of Sam's puppy dog face, and it seemed to work.

"God. Those idjits." Bobby mumbled. "Yeah. She's right." Sam and Dean came in. "I found this one a couple days ago. I was going to hunt it myself, but it seems that you boys could do it."

"Can I come?" Clara pleaded.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"What?"

"Did you teach her that?" Dean pointed to Clara's puppy dog face.

"No!"

"Come on guys." She pleaded "I won't be a bother. I will sit in my little hula-hoop and be bait or something. I can draw myself something to protect me." I could actually just solve the case on my own. Like I can draw an 'ghost bone finder' and just salt and burn it. But THAT wouldn't be that much fun now would it.

Clara bit her lip for something else to say. "And... we can stop for some pie!"


	3. The Iron Hula Hoop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously wtf, Clara.

"Dude, Just wake her up." Clara could hear Sam's voice over the car engine.

"Why me!?" Dean argued back. Clara could tell Sam gave Dean the puppy dog look because now, he turned off the engine and shook her. "Eh, Clara. Wake up. We're at the hotel."

"I think you'll have to carry her." Sam smirked. Of course, Clara was awake, but she thought that it would be nice to be carried by Dean Winchester. Yay. Okay try not to smile.

"Ugh!" Dean walked out the car and around to my seat. While Dean was away, Sam leaned in closer. "You owe me one." he said. Now, Clara let out a soft smile before Dean opened the door.

"Dude, she's heavy!" Dean complained. "Her diary is hurting me!"

"Or maybe you're just getting weaker."

That 5 seconds Dean was holder her was heaven, that was, until he plopped her down onto the bed, not so lightly.

"Hey!" she yelled, blowing her cover.

"You were awake?!" Dean shot a look at Clara, only making her and Sam laugh. "You knew about this!?" Dean gave up and just sat on the couch.

"I'll make up for it." Clara said. "I can show you ways that will help. Like seriously, life will be a million times easier, but a million times harder for you to stop laughing. Then, she took out her diary and a pen and started doodling. "Like maybe you can have a hula hoop filled with salt!" Clara sloppily drew it in her diary. "And the hula hoop can be made out of iron!"

"That sounds stupid." Dean said.

"Can be helpful."

"Are you seriously siding with her?" Sam and Dean were about to argue but were interrupted by a burst of bright light. They all shielded their eyes. Hey is it Cas? Wait, isn't it too early for that in this season?

In the middle of the room, was an iron hula hoop. Everyone was too stunned to speak. Well, except for Clara who still thought this was a dream.

Hey did I do that? I never could before... Clara jumped out of bed excitedly. "Dibs!"

"Sam. Can I speak to you... Outside?"

The two rushed out of the room to speak. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know Dean, I don't know."

"Well shouldn't we just like kill her or leave her or something. I mean, if she's not a demon, then I don't know, she might be even more dangerous!?"

"Look, she hasn't tried to kill us yet. With those powers, she could've killed us easily. And she knows about us. We can't just let her wander around with that information in her head."

Dean struggled to accept that his brother was right. He looked through the window to see Clara still drawing something in her diary. And if what he read in her diary was true, maybe she was a normal human with three dogs, one cat, and four hamsters. "Fine. Let's just bring her to Bobby early in the morning then."

They slowly walked back into their room. But as they did, a fluffy bunny zipped past their feet and out the door.

"Castiel! Come back! Great. Now I have to draw a new pet Cas." The iron hula hoop was lying on Clara like a sash. "Look guys, I can label the drawings and it will turn out just as good." She showed them the drawing of two bunnies. One had 'stuffed animal times 3' pointing to one and 'real and very chubby and cute' pointing to the other. Sam looked to her bed and saw three pink toy bunnies sitting on it. "Look! One for each of us." she beamed, holding up the bunnies in her hand.


	4. Clara's Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara's hopped up on smile dip I swear

"Bobby open up!" Clara yelled as she jumped to Bobby's door. "I come in peace and bring you hunters!"

"This kid is giving me a head ache!" Dean whined.

"Hey!" Clara turned around. "I am 13. I am practically a teenager... Bobby!" Then she proceeded to knock harder on the door.

Sam stepped foreward and knocked on the door. "Bobby. It's us." Suddenly the door opened with Bobby stepping outside.

"Dean. Your annoying girl impression got better." Bobby chuckled.

"That's not nice!" Clara yelled again. Though I have been quite loud lately.

Bobby rushed us inside before speaking again. "What you two idjits bring this kid in for." Clara was about to open her mouth again, but thought better of it.

Sam and Dean walked Bobby to the kitchen and told Clara to stay. I am not a dog. Clara then thought of drawing a dog. Nah. I'll just write ma stuff. Clara opened up her diary and turned to the last page she wrote in.

Dear Literal Dream Diary

This is the best dream yet. Sam is a whole lot taller in person (or dream person) and so is Dean. Actually, so is everyone. Am I really that short?

Also, awesome new trick. I can draw something and it will pop up in front of me. I got a coolio iron hula hoop thing.

By the way, Sam is nicer that Dean, of course.

Oh shit. I just thought of something from the Matrix. If I die in the dream, do I die in real life? I died in some other dreams, but this is a whole lot different from my other dreams. I'm scared.

And I've been in this dream for so long. Am I really asleep for that long? Am I in a coma?

I'm actually sort of glad that it's so early in the seasons. I'm still not caught up on all the tv shows.

And everything is so easy here. And I think I am totally too overpowered to die.

But what episode am I in? Am I really changing the course of Supernatural history by being here?

Clara closed her diary. Not really feeling better at all. She just wanted to have fun. She wanted to see how Sam and Dean would hunt. Maybe something easy. Like a level one haunting. If it's just a ghost then my iron hula-hoop wil protect me. And Dean thought that the hula-hoop was a bad idea.

Clara opened up a laptop she found somewhere and searched for anything that resembled a haunting. What are some clues. People dieing, for one. Maybe on a schedule, like every ten years or something. Black smoke. Wait no. That's a demon.

"AND I FOUND ONE!" That was easier than Clara thought. Actually she cheated. She looked at Bobby's history. Luckily it wasn't cleared yet.

Bobby's head peered around the corner to see what was up. "Hey what are you doing on that!?" He rushed to snatch the laptop out of her hands.

"But, I found a case." Clara did my best impression of Sam's puppy dog face, and it seemed to work.

"God. Those idjits." Bobby mumbled. "Yeah. She's right." Sam and Dean came in. "I found this one a couple days ago. I was going to hunt it myself, but it seems that you boys could do it."

"Can I come?" Clara pleaded.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"What?"

"Did you teach her that?" Dean pointed to Clara's puppy dog face.

"No!"

"Come on guys." She pleaded "I won't be a bother. I will sit in my little hula-hoop and be bait or something. I can draw myself something to protect me." I could actually just solve the case on my own. Like I can draw an 'ghost bone finder' and just salt and burn it. But THAT wouldn't be that much fun now would it.

Clara bit her lip for something else to say. "And... we can stop for some pie!"


	5. Come One Come All

Clara was bouncing up and down in her seat. Holy fudge chair! I'm finally going to see this fight in real life... Wait.. "Holy fudge chair"?

"So get this, in Orlando, Florida. Three mothers and sons were killed within the same week in this place called Park Park. They all died by getting shot but no one has any evidence that there was a gun anywhere."

"Ooh. Florida! Can we go to Disney? I can draw us up some passes."

"I'm starting to like her." Dean chuckled.

"Hey can we visit my friend?" Clara asked.

"No." Sam said. "We have to finish the job first."

"But then can we go to Disney?" She was answered by a silence.

Fine then. I'll just bring something along then. Or someone...Clara started drawing in her diary again. It was a girl in another iron hula hoop. Maybe I should patent this hula hoop. The "FeHula." Ha. Science humor.

A familiar light erupted inside the Impala making Dean swerve and stop on the side of the road. Luckily, they were the only ones on the street.

"What the fuck, Clara?" Dean shouted at Clara and now stared at this other girl in the back with her. The girl had long and dark brown hair and a shocked expression. She had earphones plugged into nothing at the moment and was looking around frantically to see if this was actually real.

"Ay Ally!" Clara tackled her in a giant hug while Ally was still a bit scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet chapter. Aloha.


	6. All Comes Tumblring Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action.

"Are you serious? This is the real Sam and Dean?" Ally was taking the information better than Clara thought. "And even if they're not. Who cares! It could still be Jensen and Jared!"

"No it's really them. I think we're in my dream, though." Clara was still sticking to that story.

"Heck no. I'm real." Ally argued. "Actually, you're lucky I was just on tumblr up in my room! What would've happened if I was eating dinner with everyone and just -POOF?!"

"Awesomeness. That's what." Clara replied.

"Wait. Then all those jokes we've made! And what about the Doctor is he gonna come up with like Sherlock or something?!" This was jumbling up in everyone's mind. Especially Sam and Dean's. "I really hope you don't get possessed Clara."

"Umm don't worry. I guess we'll just write the anti possession thing on ourselves with Sharpie. I guess it's kinda the same thing. I hope." Clara shrugged. "And shut up about those things. We're still in season 1 or 2 or something!" It was really nice for Clara to actually speak about these stuff without giving too much away. Well, in reality they already gave away too much.

"Clara. Don't bring anymore people here. It's harder enough that YOU are around. Now there are two of you! I swear if you bring your mom here or something-"

"I'm sorry!" Clara yelled fast. Yeah. I did kind of went overboard. "Besides. Ally can help too. Hey what about some more ideas like the FeHula hoop?"

"Clara. I think we should let them stick to whatever they're doing. I mean, who cares if they beat the ghost effectively. They just have to look cool while doing it." Ally said matter-of-factly. "Like, would you watch the two of them hula hoop down to a grave easily."

"Yes." Clara admitted.

"Okay, you got me there." Then the two girls laughed while Sam and Dean did the actual work.

Ω

The four stopped at a more than simple hotel. "Woah. credit card fraud can get you this!?" Clara asked in wonder.

"It's only because anything else is too far away." Dean grumbled as he got the keys for the room. "420" He said handing a key to Clara.

"Hey look at that. 420." Clara giggled silently.

"Hey we're gonna look around. I saw they have a game room. We can meet you at the room." Ally said.

"Oh, and here." Clara handed Dean some real money. A lot of it, to say at the least. "Credit card fraud still isn't nice. And, I don't think I'm stealing this from anyone."

"They can't go alone. They're just 13!" Sam said. Who is he, my father!?

"I'm 14." Ally corrected.

"Together we're 27!" Clara laughed. Dean gave Sam a look as if to say "Do you really want to spend more time with THAT?"

Ω

Ally and Clara searched for something fun. There was a game room right next to the indoor pool.

"Let's play." Ally suggested. No on was around so Clara drew some tokens up and started playing Pac-man and some two player games. Suddenly the power went out.

"Ahhh! Clara where's the FeHula!" Ally yelled.

"I left it with Sam to put in the room!"

"Then what's the point of it!? Draw something else!"

"I can't. It's too dark." Clara fumbled with her pen. She dropped it and tried searching on the floor blindly.

"Is it really that hard?" Ally received no answer. The lights came back on. But Clara was gone.


	7. Dreaming?

Ally ran to the room. "DEAN DEANDEANDEAN SAAAAMM!" Then a confused Dean opened up the door behind her. "We're over here sweetie." He replied.

Ally almost tackled Dean back into the room. "Clara's gone!"

"Son of a bitch!" Dean grabbed his jacket and gun before he and Sam stormed out.

"Clara and I were in the game room before the lights went out. Then she was gone." Ally made sure to bring her hula hoop this time. Ally wasn't sure if Clara was going to make it out alive because, they were side characters. And side characters always died. Which kinda sucked.

Sam and Dean were investigating the crime scene. "What could've done this?" Sam asked no one in particular.

"Hey I think I found some sulfur trails." Ally called out to the boys. Sure enough, there was some sulfur leading behind a vending machine. Most of the good items were out of stock anyways so that less people would come to this area.

They pushed the machine to the side to reveal a hole behind it.

Ω

Clara woke up to sense that looked familiar to when she started out. Blood dripped down her forehead to where she had been hit. Ow ow ow. This hurts more than I thought it would.

"So you're awake." said a voice. Clara hated when villains said that. 1) Was the villain just constantly watching me? creepy and 2) It was such a typical villain line.

"I saw you with some certain hunters that I've got my eyes on." The demon stepped out of the shadows real movie villain like and showed his face. It was just the concierge that had given them the room. That could be a problem.

"I figured you'd be the perfect bait since you also have a unique set of skills." The concierge dropped down Clara's metal diary a bit far from her reach. "I guess it only works for you since, I couldn't make it work." He spat out. "I think I'll keep you after I'm done here."

"No. You won't!" Clara yelled. "You were never in the shows so that means YOU'RE NOT IMPORTANT!"

That made Clara get a one way ticket to unconsciousness. Slapped with her own diary, there was one thing she was pretty sure of now. This was not a dream.


	8. A First

"Clara! Clara!" Clara could see Ally in front of me as she was slowly coming to. She could also see Sam and Dean fighting that concierge.

Sam was being pinned to the wall right before Dean attacked him. Then Dean got pinned and vice versa. It looked a bit sillier in real life without the cool camera angles. The director and camera people are really important here. Clara thought

"Here. I'll cut you out." Ally started sawing the ropes typing her down.

"Are you sure you know how to use that thing?" Clara said weakly. As soon as Clara was free she scrambled to her diary. How did they defeat demons back then? Clara gave up trying to remember and just drew the knife that could kill demons.

It's a little early, but they kinda need it. It popped up in front of her and she handed it to Ally.

"Sam!" Ally cried out since he was the one not pinned down at the moment. Ally didn't know how to throw a knife and didn't want to stab anybody (except for the demon) so she slid it across the floor. Unfortunately, she didn't slide it close enough to Sam though, because he got pinned to the wall just like Dean.

"I think I'll kill you nice and slowl-" the demon was cut off and fell to the ground, releasing Sam and Dean from his force choke. Behind him, Ally had stabbed the demon in the back. The wound sparked a golden light.

"Ally," Clara smiled, "you gained, at least, a million bad ass points for that." Ally helped me up and I started to erase my picture of the knife. It was better to keep it just a one time thing to not mess everything up even more.

"What kind of knife can kill a demon?" Sam asked.

"Um..Spoilers." Ally remarked.

The knife had completely gone away, luckily. And the four just stood there awkwardly.

"Can you guys, uh, patch me up?" Clara asked shyly.

Ω

"Congrats on your first demon, Ally!" Clara handed Ally her own switchblade and (just in case she didn't like it) a phone, too. "Consider it a thanks on saving my ass back there."

"Well you would've done the same thing." Ally said.

"That was cheesy, Ally." They both laughed it off and settled into bed.

"And Ally?"

"Mm?"

"You um.. how do I put this.. are you okay with me zapping you off into a monster-infested-winchester-hating world on such short notice?"

"Dude, I'd be offended if you didn't bring me here. It can be scary and dangerous. But it's exciting. Maybe, we can also return to our old lives. Like, how hard can it really be to do that?"


	9. Future Helpings

That last kill was a lucky one. But it was bound to happen again. They had to train.

Sam and Dean taught the girls how to shoot and hold a gun. They basically stayed to the smaller handguns, though. They guided them through the movements and Clara and Ally got better throughout the day.

In return, Clara let them get some future help. She taught them how to make a devils trap and showed them the anitpossession tattoo. Of course, Sam and Dean would get the real ones and the girls had to stick to Sharpie.

Dean suggested getting one on his back but they convinced him to get it on his collarbone.

"Why do I have to have in that specific spot?" Dean asked.

"Just cuz." Both Clara and Ally said at the same time.

They also showed the boys some other ideas. "A wrist strap for your guns and knives so they don't get knocked out of your hand every few seconds." Clara suggested.

"And how 'bout saying christo. Like, you said it that one time that I'm not even sure has happened yet and you never say it again. It would help a lot."

"Yeah! You should've just said Christo instead of splashing me with cold water that first time!"

Everyone laughed for a while until, things got serious all of a sudden.

"I've been thinking." Sam started. " Couldn't you just poof up our dad here? I mean, you did that with Ally."


	10. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get de-aged and twister happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tenth chapter! I think, to celebrate, I am going to write a mini story. I think now I will do these every now and then just because. Although this won't take place with the real plot, some key points will still stand. Anyways, this is a lot longer than my usual ones.

"You guys took forever!" Clara whined.

"We just came back here because we forgot something." Sam went straight to the bed and grabbed that something from underneath the pillow. What? Why couldn't we find that before?

"Hey. What is that!" Ally peered around Sam.

"Nothing." ANd then the two left.

"This. Is. BORING!" Ally sighed as she landed face first on the bed. "Can we draw something now?"

"Yeah. And I think I have an idea."

Ω

"Well, we now know that her brother died the same way as that mailman. But you know, Sam, that girl was a looker, huh?"

"Shut up. Why don't we just-" Then a familiar flash surrounded them both.

Ω

"So did it work?" The girls were surrounding the metal diary when they heard a knock on the door.

"Quick hide this!" Clara shoved the diary to Ally who ran into the bathroom. Clara wasn't supposed to open the door and the boys had their own key but then she heard a familiar voice at the door. Well, sort of familiar, anyway.

"Clara, I'm gonna kick. your. ASS!" She then heard a loud thump at the door. "Owwww! Son of a bitch!"

"Told you it wasn't gonna work Dean."

With a giggle. Clara opened the door a crack. "Hi guys. What can I do for you two... kids." Claral laughed at the sight of them. The two were 13 years old just like her (though Ally was technically older and therefore the boss, but who has the magic notebook) Dean pushed Clara out the way and stormed in.

Clara took another look at the boys. Dean was taller than Sam and that was because Sam was smaller than everybody now. Guess he didn't get his growth spurt yet.

"And now since I'm younger, I don't have to hold back, even if you are a girl!" Dean held up a fist but Clara was still laughing, that is, until she heard Ally scream. They all ran to the bathroom where Ally was. Luckily, Ally was okay, but something else wasn't.

My Diary!" Clara rushed over to the toilet where the book had already submerged itself in water.

"I'm sorry! I tripped!"

"Over what?! There's nothing here to trip on!"

"Hey. How come we didn't change back." Clara and Ally stopped their argument and looke at the boys.

"Um. It's okay. I'll just draw you back on a piece of paper. Actaully it was not okay. Several years of memories and feelings down the drain. Or down the toilet, rather.

Clara grabbed a piece of paper lying around and drew two stick figures lableing it 'normal Sam and Dean.' Nothing happened. "Huh."

"What do you mean, 'Huh' Oh man! I don't wanna go through puberty again!" Dean said, freaking out, while Sam grabbed the diary gingerly from the toilet.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." It was easier for Clara to be so calm now. Probably because they were all the same age, physically anyways. "I just think, um. I think I need another metal diary."

"Well, how do get one?" Sam held up the diary still soaking wet." We can't exactly drive anywhere. Just to get here, me and Dean had to dodge every police officer on the way here."

"I think I have an idea." Aly came put of the bathroom, still embarrased of her clumsy fall.

Ω

"Is this a joke kid?" Bobby yelled throught the phone.

"No. Bobby, it's me Sam."

"Prove it"

"You got so drunk you made out with a gun and when I tried to pull it away you almost shot me." Sam said quickly.

"Boy! I told you not to tella anybody. Well, I guess that means that it's you all right. And you really dropped her diary in the toilet? I mean, Clara's buddy she poofed up did, not you."

"Yes, can you find us a new one?"

"I'll see what I can do." Then Bobby hung up.

Ω

"So you guys really did look like that when you were younger?" Ally asked.

"Yeah so, Dean said defensively pulling his eyes away from the tv. All of them have been waiting for Bobby for a couple hours. Sam was doing research on Clara and asking her many questions.

"Well it's just that, I thought different actors played the young you and Sam."

"Well were not actors."

"Hey. How 'bout we play a game!" Clara suggested cutting off Sam mid-question.

"How can you stay so calm." Dean said unexpectedly. "We're freakin children!" He sighed. "Now we're acting like one! And what about you. Have you ever wondered about your parents in all of this?" Clara tuned away looking sad for a moment.

"It doesn't matter." Clara then turned back with a forced smile on her face. "I just think that no time has passed in the real world. Anyways, you wouldn't want any chick flick moments. Right Dean? Let's just get on with the game. It's right over there. Sam can you get it?"

The games were on the top of a high cabinet. With one quick look at the now smaller Sam, he was usless for the job. "Nevermind." Clara went to the cabinet and shook it. All the board games went toppling down. "Aahh! Ouch." It wasn't the smartest idea but it got the games down.

"Twister? How do you play?" Sam asked.

"Clara you cruel cruel god." Ally said with a smile.

Ω

Bobby walked up to the door of their room. Luckily, when they called, he was close enough to get the job done. Not so luckily, they didn't sell any metal diaries. He had to make one himself. He did add a couple touch up though, like the metal infused with rock salt and it having a lock now. As he got closer he could here them inside.

"Don't put your hand there! On red, ON RED!"

"That's not what you do. Go from underneath!"

Oh god he hoped that he didn't just walk in on something. And they're all 13. He'll just knock loudly. *KNOCK KNOCK*

"Get the door Clara.

"I can't I'm stuck!" Then Bobby heard a loud bang. "Nevermind!" Clara opened the door fully clothed and behind her was a twister mat. 'Thank god' he thought.

"Were you idjits doing this the whole time?" he asked.

"No, we also watched some movies. They both cried." Ally whispered to Bobby, although not so quietly.

"It was these stupid baby tear ducts!" Dean protested.

Bobby stepped inside and handed the diary to Clara. "There's a lock. Make your own combination." Clara twisted it this way and that and then opened it. She took out a pen and scribbled away,

Nothing happened.

"What? Why isn't this working!?" In desperation, she quickly wrote 'Dear Diary, Please work.' Then behind her was Sam and Dean. The REAL Sam and Dean. The both looked at each other and at themselves to see if everything was in place. "I guess it works if it's my diary."

Dean quickly patted he pants. "I'm back in business!"

"You don't know how hard it is not to be taller than you guys." Sam joked.

"I'm just glad you two are back." Bobby finally said.


	11. A She-Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean ask for help and Clara tries to be serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the real story, kids.

I've been thinking." Sam started. "Couldn't you just poof up our dad here? I mean, you did that with Ally.

It's not that simple!" Clara stuttered. The only reason she had stayed in this world was becuase she thought it was going to be fun. This was slighlty less than fun.

"Sure it is!" Dean said, finally excited for something. "If you need a picture or something I can give one to you."

"But I can't!" The diner was the busiest it had ever been. But with the clattering plates and the people talking it still couldn't be loud enough to be comfortable for Clara in this situation.

"Look, we gotta talk this over. It's.. Complicated." Ally had saved Clara once again and brought her outside to chat.

"I don't get it. Why is bringing our dad here such a hard task?" Clara exited the diner with that being the last thing she heard.

Ω

"Well, it would help them a lot." Ally finally said. It was a humid night and jusr being outside made Clara feel strange.

"But you know why we can't. This helps Sam with the whole 'Satan's Vessel' thing in the long run. I mean, WE'RE CHANGING HISTORY! We've already messed it up enough that they're considering making that choice. What happens if we actually do that!?"

"Okay. I get it Clara. SO we'll just tell them no."

"I know, but they're gonna be asking why and I don't know what to tell them."

"So" Ally had an idea. "We'll meet them halfway."

Ω

"'Bout time you came back!" Dean cried impatiently.

"So you thought about it?" Sam said.

"We can't do it." Ally said hurriedly.

"But, it's only because of something important. What we can do is give you hints. No one should know too much of their own future."

"Spoilers." Ally repeated.

"I can only say that you should watch out for Meg. She's gonna use you as bait for your dad. You guys are going to kill her. Well-" Ally clasped a hand over Clara's mouth to shut her up.

"I think we've said enough."

Ω

"Sammy, you never told me 'bout a Meg chick." Sam and Dean lagged behind so they can finally talk.

"Stop calling me Sammy, Dean. It's just Sam. Anyways, I didn't think she was that important."

"Oh. So you did meet a she-demon and you didn't bother telling me about it?!"

"Dean. But now we know we can't just play along as the bait. If we don't play along then we won't get to find dad."

"Just don't kiss her or anything Sammy."


	12. A Crazy Idea

"We're going to come back right?" Ally asked.

"Sure. If you want. But why? Can't we just hop form time to time and it will probably be the same for us."

"Yeah you're right. But it's so nice here. Can this time be our main time though?"

"Yeah yeah. Okay!" Clara was busy drawing in her diary. She needed to fill it up after the toilet incident. "We just need them to get back from their hunt."

"Yeah. And why weren't we allowed to go with them? Why couldn't I go with them and you can just stay here?" Ally said. Clara glared at her as she put the finishing touches on it. Then right in front of them, was this futuristic looking metel plate with a remote control along with it.

Sam and Dean bursted through the door with his gun in hand. Clara and Ally had never actually seen or remembered a show where they actually went home after a hunt. They usually just cut it off at the car or at a cliff hanger. What happened normally? It didn't seem that they were hurt. I just seemed like a successful hunt.

"Guys, we're leaving!" Ally said abruptly. She was geting bored and wanted some action to happen.

"Finally." Dean joked. "But I thought you were our biggest fans. Why would you leave us? " Dean laughed and turned the television on.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Back to the future!" Ally shouted. Now Dean was intrigued.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"I drew up a teleporter. It goes through episodes because, sadly, we are not your BIGGEST fans and I can hardly remember where and when a specific event happened. I also drew up a 'my world internet connection' for myself and Ally to get the info. And don't try to use it because I made it work only for me and Ally."

"Bam! LABELING!" Ally yelled.

"Also, time traveling can get confusing. Like, we're going into the future so you won't see us in a couple years. But we are coming right back to a couple seconds from now so you will see us. Alternate realities are hard."

"So we either have to wait for you for a couple years or a couple seconds?" Sam asked. He obviously did not follow what was happening.

"I think so yes." Clara replied.

"That's kind of risky. You don't know what you could get yourself into. And why are you doing it, anyways?"

"I just have to check if everything is happening like it's supposed to becuase we are obviously messing things up. And Sam. I know we told you she was dangerous but you have to still stalk her and pretend you like her/ not like her. I'm not exactly sure how you feel becuase that episode was confusing."

"Clara, come on!" Ally was getting impatient. She clicked a button and they were already off.

"See you soon!" Clara said.

"Or not!" Ally countered.


	13. The SETOAP is born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey SPN fans. How ya doin? Good? good.

Season 6 Episode 12: Like A Virgin

Clara tapped 6, 1, 2 into the remote for the time machine. Or the S.E.T.O.A.P. It meant the Supernatural Episode Traveling On A Plate. The machine was basically a metal plate with a remote that went with it so Ally came up with a name. Ally also wanted Clara to put a disguise function so Clara made it into a salted carpet.

"So this is going to be the Sam and Dean that has waited for a couple years? How many years anyway?" Ally asked while they waited. For a state-of-the-art time machine, it took a while for it to get to the future.

"I think so. And I don't know how many years. Go check online." Clara was busy watching the screen on fast forward. She then put it on pause as soon as Sam woke up from getting his soul back. If nothing went wrong because of them, that was what was supposed to happen.

"After this, we are going to go somewhere fun, then. Okay?" Ally said as they landed into Bobby's room when Sam was hugging everybody.

"Hey guys!" Clara yelled out, and soon enough Clara and Ally took advantage of everyone's confused state and started hugging them, too.

"So I guess you remember us right?" Ally said slowly hoping not to get stabbed after they came back to their senses.

"How could we not. You only left very mysteriously on a time machine." Dean remarked.

"Anyways, Sam, I bet you must be hungry. You know, getting your soul back and everything." Everyone stared at Ally. "What? He's going to know soon anyways. Might as well speed it up."

"What did you-" Sam was cut off by a large sandwich appearing in front of him.

"You. Eat. And then we'll explain." Clara said abruptly. "You kinda lost your soul when you got out of the Pit. You still went hunting for about a year while you let Dean become 'normal' for a while until something hunted him again. And Cas was supposed to tell you this stuff later but somebody couldn't wait for that to happen. Seriously, Ally, we went here to see if this was okay, not to mess up the future of the future."

"Yahh. But isn't it funner that way? And you can just zap everything back to normal with your magic diary."

"But we need a story plot, and story plots need problems. And this whole thing is becoming a Supernatural Scribblenauts thing. Why don't we just have fun while we're here." Everyone, again, was stunned and confused about what they were saying. Then, Ally turned around to Cas and proceeded to admire his trench coat.

"Say something funny!" Ally said.

"I don't understand. Dean, who are these girls?"

"Oh. My. Gosh. His voice is even deeper than in the shows."

"Look. Everything is going fine. Sammy got his soul back and he's not hurting anybody." Dean said.

"I can see that. I just wanted to make sure. And by the way. What you're hunting is a dragon." Clara got tired of waiting and dragged Ally back onto the SETOAP and hit a button.

"So. Where next?" Ally asked.


	14. Urine Trouble

"Should we go back to them?" Ally asked.

"Nah. We can go anytime. I want to see Hallucifer. He's funny." Clara sat down in a chair. When travelling on the SETOAP, they were in a room with a mini fridge, microwave, two couches, and some laptops and desks. Clara searched on the Supernatural Wiki for which episode she was going to go to. "It is... Season 7...Episode 15." Clara continued to type it into the controller. "This is the one where you can see Hallucifer and he doesn't go away anymore for Sam." Clara drew up something also. "Two paper 3D glasses to wear if you wanna see and hear Hallucifer."

"Awesome. Let's go!" Ally then reached over and pushed play so they could teleport.

Ω

"Well this is uhh..." Dean started.

"I know what it is." Sam and Dean had gone back to Jeffery's apartment. They think a demon is coming after Jeffery and they have to go stop it.

"Look. I know it must have been hard." Sam said.

"Do you even listen to yourself?" Lucifer interupted.

Suddenly, Clara and Ally appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hi again."

"Who.. who are these people?" Jeffery wimpered.

"Relac. These are just.. Old friends." Sam reassured.

"I haven't seen you guys in quite a while. Stupid glasses." Hallucifer spoke.

"They are not stupid!" Ally responded. That recieved a confused look from everyone there. Ally and Clara usually got that a lot. Sam proceded to shoo Lucifer away with his hand scar.

"Aww man. Why'd you do that?" Clara said to Sam. "Anyways. Why don't you tell us the story. We can help." Clara decided to move on with it until the library scene to speak to lucifer again. Maybe if someone else can see him, it wouldn't drive Sam so crazy.

Ω

The three (or four, if you counted Hallucifer) was in the library watching Marjorie Willis. The next victim according to Jeffery. There, Hallucifer went on and kept on blocking Sam's view.

"So Sam. You do know that we can see him, right?" Clara asked and laughed when she saw what he was doing. "Lucifer is such a child. Hm! That's not something you say everyday."

"Yeah. We can see it with these." Ally took off her 3D glasses and put them back on again. "I just don't know if its the real Lucifer or just your mind Lucifer."

"Come on Sam. Talk to me. It's been months." Lucifer pried.

"We'll talk to you. Since Sam is too busy." Ally said and turned to Sam "Just talk Sam. You don't need to look after this Marjorie chick anyways. Believe me. I know. I've watched this episode already."

"Just DO NOT let him help you. If you do, it'll get worse. If you want a hint, ask me. But do you know how awesome having an imaginary friend is? Even if it is Satan. It's still pretty cool."

"Yeah, you see Sammy, I am a gift." Lucifer responded.

"Hey I wonder what would happen if I..." Clara put a poked Lucifers hand. It did feel real. She then removed her glasses and kept her hand there. Now she was poking the table.

"Sam. How do you survive this?" Clara said. Then, all the people started slamming their heads on the tables.

"Aaah!" Clara stood up and recieved many stares and even more Ssssshhh!'s. Sam made Lucifer go away again and Clara apologized. "Sorry. Everyone. The book.. Um.. scared me." She back down and ducked her head.

"Come on, Sam. Pay attention to me. I'm bored." Despite Clara still being scared and embarrassed she and Ally both snickered, trying to keep their laughs to a minimum.

"Why do you think this is funny?" Sam was getting angry.

"You gotta admit. It was pretty funny." But after that, they stayed quiet. Clara only spoke again to warn Sam.

"Oh and don't go after that guy over there. They're just making out." Sam was reluctant and still got out of his chair.

"And your brother is in trouble in this REALLY HUGE PLOT TWIST!" Ally said. That stopped Sam.

"Where is he?" he said threatingly.

"Woah. I'm not the bad guy here." Clara said trying to calm him down. "Jeffery is."

Ω

Clara had told Sam where the two were so that Lucifer didn't have to help him. Maybe Sam won't be as crazy when they meet up with Cas and then Crazy Cas won't happen. Clara was going to miss the troubles of those episodes, but since it wasn't just a show anymore, she had to help.

"Dean!" Sam called out.

"They went through that red door." Ally said. Sam raced forward. They saw Dean unconscious and Jeffrey still tying him up. Which was weird, Clara thought, because you always see what happens before and after the blackout. You never see the hero being actually tied up.

"Shoot him!" Clara and Hallucifer both yelled. They all looked at each other in confusion. This gave Jeffery some time to escape. But he wasn't fast enough. Sam had shot him and now he lay sprawled on the floor. Sam went to untie Dean. Clara ran for something to splash Dean with to wake him up. She saw a bucket and picked it up. She looked inside to see something that looked like water. With a careful hand, she reached in a checked to see if she was correct, all the while running to Dean. Splash!

Dean had woken up to a horrible smell.

"Oh that's gross." was all Ally could say.

"What the hell was that!" Dean mumbled groggily.

"I think it was pee." Clara flinched. "I'm sorry." Dean was tired enough that he didn't kill Clara but not so much as to splash her with some other strange liquid. It was blood.

Ω

They went home with Clara and Dean wrapped in some blankets. Clara had gotten Sam's jacket though, as a bonus. It was all quiet and that gave time for Clara to think a bit.

"I think we have to stay a while." She said. "We should actually help. Instead of just messing with your lives."

"What could you help with?" Dean said. He was still angry about the whole pee incident.

"Well, we know what going to happen, I have an awesome power, and we need to keep Sam sane."

"Is he here right now?" Dean asked.

"No." Ally said. She had her 3D glasses on still. "But is 'It's a Small World' playing on the radio?"

"Yeah." Sam interrupted. "Maybe you should stay."


	15. Car Ride

Clara sat down on the SETOAP. She was tired but she had so many fun things to do. She didn't exactly remember the last time she had slept. Her plan was to travel to the best episodes of Supernatural but all that had changed. She actually had a better mission. Help Sam and Dean. First, with Hallucifer, then with the angels, and so on. She didn't know what would happen when the episodes would stop. Will she return home? What would happen to Sam and Dean? She could always return back to episode 1 but reliving it over and over again doesn't sound as great.

This was still better than a normal life, though. She didn't understand why Sam hated it so much. Having demon blood, telekinetic powers, and being hot wasn't bad in her book. She didn't even miss home. Why was that?

Clara's thought were interrupted by Sam and Dean talking about another case. Man, they were loud. She wondered how they didn't get caught more often in public.

"I'm coming with." Clara said bluntly. She was still feeling a little woozy but decided she just needed a distraction.

"Have you been trained yet? Or in the future? Dammit, time traveling is confusing." Dean said.

Clara had wanted to lie. She hadn't gotten training but she could just draw her up some skill. But sometimes things had to be learned the hard way. And she would still remember it when she returned to her world. If she returned to her world. "I'm sure you can train me later. Hurry. Let's go."

Ally returned from whatever she was doing and stared quizzically to everyone packing. "We got a case already?"

"Yeah." Clara said, hoping to sound energetic. "We just think it's a werewolf, though."

"That sounds good! After you wanna poof up to the Supernatural convention?"

"We can't remember. We have to stay in this time zone."

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes. Could they not mess with their lives.

Ω

The car ride was long and made everyone sleepy, even with the blaring music. Clara was hoping for a 'broment' to happen but since this wasn't in an episode, she didn't expect to see one.

"So" Clara broke the silence "Are we helpful or just annoying?"

Sam stared back at her while Dean turned the music down a bit. Clara guessed they weren't used to people being so blunt. How could they? I'm mean they lie for a living.

"Is it confession time?" Ally perked up. "Ohh!" she searched for something to say to them. "Umm. Sam! Don't err. Do anybody. Okay? Because whoever you make out with, dies. End of story."

Dean chuckled. Clara diverted them back to her original question.

"Are we just some tricksters who pop back in and out of your lives? I mean, that is what we do, but... I just don't want you to feel that we are monsters. We don't kill anybody. For fun, at least."

"I don't know what to feel about you two." Sam said. "I just know that whenever you guys turn up, things can get crazy."

Clara was just relieved that it was nothing negative, yet, at least. She was not going to like staying in a world revolving around two people who think she's a monster. "Do you guys want to watch Supernatural? One of the old episodes, of course." She said to lighten the mood. "I'll show you sometime."

"That would be an awesome episode where they just watch their own episodes." Ally said. " And I'll tell you about what people talk about, on the show. Like Destiel!" The girls were already jumping in their seats.

"What's that? Another angel?" Dean asked.

"Nope. It's Destiel as in Dean and Castiel." For a lot of people, it's pretty obvious you guys are in looove." Ally sang.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. Clara wondered if he was shipped Destiel, too.

"Don't laugh just yet, there is a lot more ships. Like Samifer and Wincest. Wincest, I think is just plain gross."

"Talking about Destiel, can you bring in Cas? I don't remember if he is 'dead' this time or what."

"Sure. Even if he is dead, busy, or captured, I can just draw him up." Clara proceeded to scramble a stick figure onto the paper. "There." she finished.

"What am I doing here?" Cas questioned. He was answered by the hugs of Ally and Clara.

"Promise me you won't lose that trench coat. Okay Cas?" Ally pleaded. "Especially, in a laundromat."

"I don't understand." Cas said.

"We just need to know if you like Dean."

"We share a profound bound. Yes." Cas said. Everyone sighed. This was not the answer they were looking for.

"Yes, we all know that you 'gripped him tight and rose him from perdition'" Ally continued. "We need to know if you like like him.

"I-"

"Oh just kiss already." Clara interrupted.

"But he is driving. That would be unsafe." he said.

That's it." Dean almost shouted. "Time for you to go Cas. Erase the picture clara." Sam thought that he saw his brother blushing.

"Clara did as she was told. "Bye Cas!"

After a while, Sam spoke up. "So what else can you tell us." Sam asked. Clara wasn't sure if he was really interested or just was hoping that they'd slip and give out future information.

"We have a love-hate relationship with Tuesday." Ally added. "And the song 'Heat of the Moment."

"What so special about a day, and that song."Dean asked.

"It's the day you repeatedly die." Clara answered. "It's pretty funny actually, until Wednesday."

"Yeah." Ally said. Heat of the Moment was the alarm, remember? You died by slipping in the shower, bad food, car crash, and Sam accidentally killed you, too. Those are just some of about 100."

"How exactly did you kill me by accident?" Dean asked.

"I... um... chopped you with an axe."

"And the new Supernatural episodes come out on Tuesday." Ally interrupted. Nope, no broment here. Ally thought.

"'Carry on my Wayward Son, is like the main theme song because the show doesn't really have one."

"And the show got even more satanic when Lucifer dropped by and became an awesome villain." Clara wondered about Hallucifer and if he was here. She was about to put on her 3D glasses when the car stopped. They had reached they're destination.


	16. Hugging the King of Hell

Talking the whole way is much better than sleeping the whole way. Apparently in all the fanfics she has read about like her situation, thats what they usually did. Weenies. She chuckled silently to herself as she thought of the Spongebob Episode with Weenie Hut Jr's. Then she got hungry.

"I need dinner." She said.

"You guys go ahead." Sam insisted. "We'll just start researching. You got money?"

"Duh." Clara said, holding up her diary.

Clara got burgers, a taco, soup, pie, and a salad. She also asked for some plain fries.

"Why does Sam have to be so healthy?" Ally asked, almost disgusted. "And why so much food?"

"You'll see." Clara said, Leaving Ally a bit scared.

Ω

"We got food!" Clara chimed. "Hope you like cherry pie, Dean." They searched the bag for their food. After a while, Clara asked. "How do you summon Crowley?" Sam nearly choked on his food.

"Why do you need to know?" Sam said, coughing.

Ally was helping Sam and Dean by cutting up pictures and text for their wall thing. Clara always wondered who did those. Ally joined in on the lie. "It's for the future. We need to know it so we can save you guys. Again."

"Can't you guys just draw him, then?" Deans turn to question them.

"It looks cooler with the fire and stuff. Just tell me the ingredients."

"No it's too dangerous."

Clara sighed. "I can get it one way or the other. Just save all of us some time and tell me it now."

"Woah." Ally said teasingly. "That was already pretty demon like. Why do you need Crowley."

"I know," Clara said with a smile. "That line is usually said by the villain and it usually works. So I gave it a try. Was it good?"

"Meh. 4 out of 5."

"Yes. Okay Dean. What is it? I'll just summon him right in this room anyway."

Dean finally scribbled down the list and handed it to Clara. She promptly drew it up and added all the ingredients to the bowl. The last being a black powder thing.

There Crowley was standing under a devil's trap.

"What the-" Crowley was just about to take a sip of the drink in his hand when he realized where he was.

Like she did with everyone else, she hugged him. Crowley didn't really do anything because he was thinking that no one would be dumb enough to hug the King of Hell. Or maybe he just had one too many to drink.

"You're tied in first place as my favorite villain." Ally said as Clara stepped back to the safety behind the devil's trap.

"Is this a joke?" He said when he saw the Winchesters. "Because it isn't funny, Moose. And who are they?"

"I'm Clara and this is Ally." Clara said pointing.

"Hah. You called him Moose." Ally repeated, making Crowley even angrier.

"Yes. Yes. But what does that have to do with me!"

"Oh yeah. um." Clara fumbled and searched the beds. "Goddammit! Where's the salt?" She sighed and drew a new one.

"You're a witch?" Crowley said.

"No. I'm human." Clara began. "It's just whatever I draw, happens. So I can be a witch. Or a demon. Or a dude. I'm also from the freakin future! Well, their future, kinda." She pointed to the boys behind her.

"Interesting." Crowley mumbled.

"Do you have wifi in Hell?" Ally asked, breaking Crowley's train of thought.

"What?"

"Becuase you have a number and that means you have connection down there. That means demons, or anyone with demon blood, "she pointed to Sam. "gets wifi from Hell. So that's why Sam always has internet connection."

"Boom. Logic." Clara said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but" Dean started. " let the poor guy go."

Clara gave the fries Ally had sprinkled with rock salt to Crowley. "Eat and we'll let you go." Crowley couldn't even touch it. The salt hung onto him due to the sticky grease. She handed him some salt water to wash it off. The saltwater had no affect. Maybe the salt had to be not dissolved into something so it could work.

"Oh. And one more tip." Clara turned around. "Why don't you say Christo more often?" Behind her, Crowley flinched. "Oh sorry!" She said. "We should probably let you go now."

Clara ran over to wipe away the paint. She wondered why the demons could just do that. Why did they have to always crack the floor or something.

"Clara watch out!" Sam yelled. But it was already to late. Clara and Crowley were gone.

Ω

The next thing Clara saw a prison-like cell. More like a torture chamber. She was strapped into a chair and al she could hear was soft music coming through the walls.

"Hello Mouse." Crowley said as he entered the room. The cart he pushed held every torturing instrument imaginable.

"Oh. So I'm a Mouse?" Clara shot back softly. Goddammit I'm too weak to deal with this. Much less, be tortured.

"So you're going to tell me everything you know." He said while picking up a knife to polish it.

"Clara quickly thought of a plan. It wasn't going to be a good one, but it would save her some time.

"Gladly," she said, which left Crowley shocked. Again. "I'm not from this world, anyways."

"What, so your actually an alien?" he said, getting angry.

"I'll tell you everything after you untie me and let me sleep for a while. A short nap will do." she said nonchalantly.

Ω

"What are we going to do now?" cried Sam. "He could've taken her anywhere."

"I have an idea." Ally picked up a remote for the SETOAP. There's a tracking device in the time machine and I can track it with this remote. It's not like we weren't prepared."

"This might be too easy." Dean mumbled.

Ω

Clara woke up to the same scene, except without Crowley. She wasn't strapped to the table anymore and had a blood stained cloth covering her. "Just like home." she joked. "Eh Crowley! I'm awake!"

Crowley showed up for a few seconds later. "You might be the weirdest prisoner I've had."

"Thank you." she replied. "But I prefer the term 'eccentric guest.' I am, after all, staying here just because I want to. I do love to talk about myself. Now." Clara stood up from the table/bed. "Before my friends show up, let's walk and talk."

Clara had hoped her whole speech had let her seem powerful enough so she could have some fun before the save. Or the torture. Or her death.

It had seemed to work because Crowley had opened the door with a creak. Either that or this was all part of his plan.

"Okay, she breathed. "Where should I start." They walked down a long hallway with other tortured creatures reaching their hands out or cowering in a corner. "So I used to be normal. Kinda. I lived in this parallel dimension where all this," Clara said motioning all around her "is a show. Currently, I have one theory, as to why I have these powers. Since this is a show in my universe, pictures can change it and add to it. So all I have to do is draw a picture."

"And how do you know the future?" Crowley questioned. He was pretty annoyed but he was getting the information he needed. As for Clara, it was creeping her out that she could have a normal conversation in a not-so-normal setting.

"The episodes are ahead. That and my ability to time travel." They turned a corner. "I haven't watched all the episodes yet, but so far, it's not looking good for you."

Now, Crowley was intrigued. "What happens to me?"

"Well, at first, I thought that you were going to win, but that never happens in shows so you didn't. I think they cured you."

"Cured me. How?"

"With pure blood or something. It was to close the gates of Hell. And for the last shot of blood, you wanted to be cured."

Not being told the whole truth left Crowley being a bit scared and confused.

"I can tell you so tips though. Sam is afraid of clowns and Dean is afraid of flying. Castiel will come back in a few months. And... Dick has the Word of God which only Kevin can read."

"How do I know that you're not lieing to me?"

"Because. I'm experimenting." She replied. "Also, our time is up."

Clara just wanted to scare Crowley a bit in thinking that Sam and Dean were here, but they actually were. Well, Ally got there first. She poured a huge bucket of holy water on him. While they ran, Clara shouted back at him. "I will let you remember the first part of our conversation."

"Stop here." Ally said for a while.

"What? Why?" Clara responded.

"I think I forgot the way out."

"You're lucky I took the grand tour. And where is Sam and Dean?"

"Why do think Crowley isn't after us?"

"Oh, but there's another problem." Clara grabbed Ally's arm.

"What's that?"

"Him." A tall demon started to run the other way but were too slow. Clara was force choked against the wall. Ally, not being the main target, was flung across the hall.

Clara was being choked into unconsciousness and the last thing she heard was a loud bell ringing.


	17. The Limousine

Clara woke up on a comfy bed. Well, comfier than a metal torturing table. This was probably the most sleep she's had for a while and for most of it, she didn't know if she would wake back up again.

She sat up and then quickly regretted it. The whole room seemed to spin. She just shut her eyes closed and asked whoever was in the room with her. "What happened?"

Ally was the one who answered. "That demon almost choked you. I thought that we were going to be true Supernatural side characters and die, but, lucky for you, I turned on the fire alarm and triggered the sprinklers. Remember that whole holy water sewer system?"

Clara opened her eyes to see that she was in a different motel room and it was only her and Ally in there. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"They went to fight that werewolf. Since I was here, they thought it was pretty safe. Boy, they are stupid."

Clara's head was starting to clear again and she just sat there looking for her diary. "I don't know how they do it?"

"Saving people, hunting things, the family business?" Ally joked.

"No. I mean, waiting. Between episodes are sometimes months before another case." Clara grabbed the diary and drew up some things.

"You don't want to just rest?" Ally questioned. "You did, just get captured by Crowley.

"Which reminds me. I gotta erase his memory of those hints I told him. No use for him to get demon clowns teleporting Sam and Dean onto an airplane." Clara drew a quick drawing of what she wanted Crowley to forget.

"Make him forget you escaping, too. That would mess him up. 'Where's the girl?' and every demon would be like 'she freakin' escaped. What are you on?'" Then Ally proceded to laugh at her own joke.

While Ally joked, Clara had scribbled more things down on her notebook. "Come on." Clara said getting up slowly. "The limo's waiting for us."

Outside, what seemed to be Batman's butler, was standing in front of the limo. "Madame Clarissa. Madame Alyssa."

When they got into the limo, Clara handed the driver a GPS that simple went to wherever Sam and Dean were. Throughout the whole limo ride they laughed and told jokes. Some about why they didn't just 'retire' hunting and draw up a mansion. Others about why Sam's hair is so perfect. Either way, it distracted them from the agony up ahead.


	18. The Good Kills and the Bad

The ride ended up in another abandoned factory much like the one Crowley had imprisoned Clara in, except without all the angel proofing and demon guards. They guessed that this wasn't an experienced werewolf that they were hunting. They exited the limo and Clara quickly erased its picture, but made sure to say goodbye to 'Alfred.' The two were already armed with guns, flashlights, and knives. Ally had made Clara at least, try to draw something nicely, instead of just stick people. The weapons had actually looked pretty good despite them drawing it with 0 skills. Ally had cracked up and maybe gagged a little a while after when she thought of drawing random dicks in her diary.

They laughed all the way there. But now all that playfulness was gone. They had to be serious for once and not laugh and mess up Sam and Dean by accident. If they wanted to mess them up, it would be on purpose.

They thought about going through the front entrance but everything was locked. They had no lock-picking skills and wasn't strong enough to break down a door. This was going to be harder than they thought. That was then they saw a trail of blood. It lead to a broken window. The window was higher than them and Ally had already cut herself on one of the broken pieces.

"Ow! How can anybody smash through a glass window and not get cut!?" Ally whispered.

God Damn, we're short. Great. Now even without the tower of a moose being here, she still was reminded that they were small. Luckily, there was a large bin beside them to climb onto.

Inside the factory was a completely different place. It was darker and dustier there. They turned their flashlights on and steadied their gun like they had seen in the show. That seemed like enough proper training for them. They could easily see the trail of blood and where the missed bullets had gone.

"Are the police and everyone else just dumb here? How did they not become most wanted earlier?" Ally said.

"Ssshhh!" Clara could hear some voices already coming form around the corner.

"When I get free from here I'm going to kick all of your asses!" Apparently Dean was trapped. But, werewolves don't trap people, right?

A loud bark was the response followed by a woman's voice. "Not yet. The chef hasn't prepared him yet. You see, I am a picky eater."

Clara peeked around the corner to see what was happening. What she saw almost made her shout.There's a freakin' vamp with werewolf goons! Clara held up three fingers to Ally. Then she remembered the thing about the chef and held up another finger. Ally pushed Clara out of the way and looked for herself. She almost fainted at the sight. Ally started motioning for Clara to draw some more weapons that would help. The small knife would obviously not kill a vampire. Clara drew a machete and an axe. That was all she could do to help.

Clara pulled Ally away from the crime scene. "They hadn't noticed us yet so I'll be bait and you get Dean free."

"You better stay alive or I'll kill you." Ally responded and then ran down the hallway.

"Hey assbutts!" Clara yelled and walked up, her voice and knees shaking. She shot the werewolf and the vampire. Where she shot the vampire should've killed it but it just made her even angrier. Clara was lucky enough for the werewolf though. She had only shot it in the shoulder and that made it leap after her.

"Holy shit!" Clara yelled and ran somewhere that she hoped wasn't a dead end.

Meanwhile, Ally had tried to cut Dean free but he had already done it himself. He was just waiting for the right time to bust out and this distraction was just as good as any.

Ally then noticed that one of the 'dynamic duo' was missing. "Where's Sam?"

"I think he's in the kitchen. Let's go."

Ally and Dean ran into the kitchen hearing gunshots from Clara and an enraged scream from the female vampire from earlier. They came in at the right moment: right before the chef vamp cut off Sam's head. Dean put a bullet right in the middle of his eyes. Dean then ran to finish the job. Ally ran to cut Sam free.

Then, they heard Clara scream. It was like an endless goose chase.

Clara was on the floor with the werewolf trying to chomp her to pieces. Bam! She hit it right in the jaw with the gun and that slim moment let her reach for her knife. Stabbing a werewolf is like trying to cut cardboard with safety scissors, it's slightly possible, but very messy. Ally and Sam came in right when the werewolf had dropped dead.

"How many are left?" Clara asked. Then they all heard the last vampire's screams.

"None. I guess!" Ally answered.

Ω

They were all in the impala and Clara had just begun to erase her weapons.

"So is that how it is most of the time?" Ally asked.

"If you mean it being fast paced and brutal, yes." Dean replied. "You guys could've gotten yourselves killed."

"Yeah. But we saved you guys. And that's how you guys do it anyways. Sacrificing anything for each other. Besides, if we died we'd probably come back alive again. It always seems that way for you two."

"STOP THE CAR!" Clara screamed at the top of her lungs. Dean slammed his foot on the brakes and everyone lurched forward. Clara could have sworn that she saw a figure fade away right in front of where the Impala stopped. She thought she had heard the figure say "Clara. Go home."

"Is everyone okay?" Sam said, feeling a large bump swelling up on his forehead. Luckily, no one had any serious injuries.

"Why'd you want us to stop, Clara?!" Dean asked.

Clara hardly even knew why herself. "I thought. I saw someone... On the road."

"No one's there." Ally replied.

"Well there was." Clara said,trying to convince them but still trying to convince herself. "And I think... it said something. I think it wants me to go back home."

Ω

"So.. What. Now some ghost, or whatever this thing is, wants you to go back to your real world?" Dean clarified.

"Yeah." Clara mumbled. They had gone to the nearest motel to rest and fix up any bumps and bruises.

"Has this happened before?" Sam asked.

"You mean traveling into a TV show to meet her favorite characters and have superpowers? No. It hasn't happened before." Clara almost shouted. She was going to rant more, but decided that it would be a lot better to cooperate.

Clara sighed. "If you mean, actual figures telling me to go home, no. But other things have happened. I kept on seeing pieces of my world. Or at least, my house and other places I used to go to. I just kept on thinking that I was seeing things or getting homesick." Clara buried her head in her hands.

"What about you, Ally. Has any of this happened to you?"

"No. Nothing." Ally replied. "No home hallucinations or figures talking to me."

Clara felt half relieved and half envious of her friend. She didn't want to put this 'curse' on Ally but didn't want to go through it alone.

Suddenly, Sam closed his laptop. "I haven't found anything on this. Maybe you were just homesick and maybe Crowley hired some demon to scare and kill you."

"No." Clara reasoned. "I gave him a total mind wipe. Oh wait. Half mind wipe."

"Couldn't you just erase his memory again?" Dean asked.

"Well, by this time he could've told other demons and he probably had Clara on camera, too." Ally told them.

"Looks like we gotta find Crowley then."

They set off on the road again quickly. That killer prank had left Clara pissed. Why'd Crowley had to scare and kill. If he'd just sent demons, that would be much easier to fight. She stared out the window and for the first time, the ride was silent.

Ω

Images flashed through Clara's mind. First it was just a regular hunt. The demons were cornered inside a house. But this house wasn't abandoned, it was cozy. It was familiar. She heard something behind her and spun around but got knocked on the floor. There was her mother, holding a bloodied golf club. She then reached for Clara's dropped knife. What are you doing? Clara tried to scream for Sam or Dean or anyone but all that came out was a tiny shriek.

Her mother's eyes went completely black. Behind her was the same figure from the road. It looked completely like a shadow had come to life. It didn't move its mouth but Clara heard every piercing word. "GO HOME! GO BACK! OR ELSE."

Then her mother stabbed the knife into her heart.


	19. The Bucket List

Clara woke up in a cold sweat, screaming at no one. The situation was already uncomfortable, the sweat made it worse. It was a reminder that everything could not be care free, and if sweat's main purpose was to keep you cool, why would it do what it does right now?

She had woken up Ally and Sam and they both stared at her quizzically. What could she say to them? "I don't think this is Crowley's doing."

Ω

They had stopped at a half empty diner. "What do you mean, Crowley didn't do this?" Sam asked after the waitress left.

"It just seemed to powerful." Clara took a sip of her iced tea. "Yes, there was a demon there. But it seemed like an even greater warning."

By the looks on their faces, they didn't understand. "I need to used the bathroom." Clara stood up and a pain shot through her whole body. She collapsed and saw the same shadowy figure. You have ten days. If you don't leave, your world will be in danger.

Clara was on the floor gasping for breath. Everyone was staring at her but she didn't care, her head hurt too much. "Ten days." she breathed. "Ten days."

Ω

Nothing was going well. Of course, Clara had wanted to go back home, but she didn't know if she could return here. They were all back on the road again but didn't really know what to do.

"So now we have ten days to get you two back home and we don't know how." Dean burst out.

"It's not working." Clara said shockingly. She had tried to draw a portal to her world, but nothing showed up. She could draw anything else, but the portal was just too powerful to pop up.

"I know what we can do." Ally butted in. "We can ask for help."

"From who? I can't think of anybody else besides the Doctor who knows about this, and I already tried to draw him up!" Clara held up her notebook showing a very simple drawing of a man in a bow tie and fez.

"Well, there's Gabriel. And Zachariah. Didn't they teleport you into different places."

"Then let's go." Dean said quickly.

"We're leaving you here." Clara responded.

"What! You need our help!"

"Yes, but not you you. We're getting help from the past you."

"Besides," Ally said. "You guys have a lot on your hands. You have to keep your eyes out for Hallucifer, Dean. It gets pretty messy pretty fast."

Clara put down the SETOAP on the floor and said their goodbyes. "I really hope that the shadow meant ten days in my time."

Then they disappeared.

Ω

Clara sat down on the couch in the SETOAP. Ally was already doing her research on what show with Gabriel they should go to. Clara did something else.

"I think I found it." Ally said after a while. "I- Clara. What are you doing."

"Making a Bucket List. If I leave here forever, it's like I died. So in these ten days, I'm going to have the best fun ever!"

Ω

This is Clara's Bucket List so far...

1)Meet Gabriel

2)Watch Supernatural with Sam, Dean, and Cas (and have fun)

FeHula Hoop Competition ^

3)Try Demon Blood & compare with regular blood (then Sam's mixed blood)

4)Meet Chuck

5)Meet Kevin

6)Visit Hell

7)Visit Heaven

8)Visit Purgatory

9)Find out why and who wants me to got back to my world

10)Cosplay (yay!)

Clara finished writing her bucket list and Ally found out which episode for them to go to. They were going to meet Gabriel at "Changing Channels." Ally tapped in Season 5, Episode 8.

Ω

"No. That's not gonna happen." Dean said.

"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel sad seriously. "Guys, I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers. Endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real."

"You are partially correct." Clara said as she stepped out of the SETOAP. "Hi again guys."

"Who are these girls?" Gabriel questioned.

"We come in peace. Kinda." Ally answered. "I'm Ally and that's my magical friend, Clara."

"Well not magical enough, I guess." Clara muttered.

"And I would hug you, but I am not fire proof." Ally said as she motioned to the ring of fire around Gabriel.

"What are you guys doing here. We were kinda in the middle of something." Sam said.

"Well we need help."

"We'll help you later." Dean said. They were obviously in a rush to get some answers.

"Not from you two, ya dumb butts. From him." Ally pointed to Gabriel again.

"Let me explain." Clara jumped in. "Some random, I'm suspecting powerful, shadow guy said that I had to go back to my own home which is a dimension where all of Sam and Dean's adventures really is just a TV show. I used to be able to draw something and then it will pop up but now I can't draw something to bring me back to my world. The shadow guy said I have ten days or else the two worlds would collide."

"And why should I help you? If you haven't noticed, I also have to deal with an apocalypse."

"Oh. Umm. It'll be fun? And I will let you ride in my time traveling SETOAP. That means away from the apocalypse and you get to mess with Sam and Dean's life."

She could still see that Gabriel wasn't buying. "There's an unlimited desert buffet in the SETOAP." Ally quickly added.

"Deal." Gabriel said smirking.

Clara made a mental note to add a desert buffet inside.

"Sorry to steal him away from you two but, in all fairness, he wasn't going to help right now anyways." Ally said. Then she walked to the fire alarm to pull it.

"Wait." Clara said. "Where's Cas?"

"I almost forgot." Gabriel said. He snapped and Castiel showed up in front of them. Clara was more focused on how he could snap and she couldn't.

After Cas showed, Ally pulled the alarm. "Don't say I never did anything for you." Ally said, stealing Dean's actual line.

Clara took out her diary and added Gabriel onto the list of people who could enter it. "Let's go." They all disappeared into the SETOAP making the girls and Gabriel have the dramatic exit the boys were supposed to do.


	20. Don't Care for Spoilers

Clara crossed out 'Meet Gabriel' on her list. She also quickly added the desert buffet and sat down on the couch with Ally.

"So what can you tell me about getting us home." Ally asked.

"Well I think I know a spell. The items are a bit hard to find but not impossible." Gabriel said as he made himself a banana split. "But the only hard part is that the spell isn't all that powerful so we need to..." He poured whipped cream into his mouth. "know 'ich diension you ive in."

"What?" Ally said.

"He said that he needs to know which dimension we live in." Clara cleared up.

"How'd you understand him?"

"I have a baby brother. Duh."

"But." Gabriel sat down at a table. "You said that in ten days the worlds will collide. Right?" Clara slowly nodded her head. "Well, that means that the dimensions will be linked! So just a second before the eleventh day and before the link becomes permanent we say the spell and-BAM- you're in your own world."

"So we just wait this whole thing out?" Clara said.

"Yep. Pretty much. Oh and here's the list of stuff you need for the spell. I wanna see if your 'powers' are anything like mine."

Clara grabbed the list and started drawing, They were simple enough ingredients like roots and rabbit hearts and she had no problem drawing it up. She made sure to put the organs in a jar so she wouldn't touch them. Clara was also thinking a way of repaying Gabriel.

"Where do angels go when they die?" Clara asked.

"I don't know. We just won't exist anymore, i guess." Gabriel said kicking his feet onto the table. For Clara, it was really hard to stay nonchalant with someone else being nonchalant. It was like a rule that one person, at least, had to be freaking out.

"Well, do you want to go to heaven? Like, a human, I mean."

"Yeah." Ally agreed. "If I were you I'd want to repeat some awesome moments."

"I don't know. Maybe it'd be nice to finally get some rest."

"Well, if you do change your mind, I might be able to get you a ticket to heaven." Clara finished. This was an awkward conversation from beginning to end. Thankfully, Ally saved her from an awkward silence.

"So what's next on your list?" she asked.

While Clara opened her diary Gabriel asked, "What list."

"I have a bucket list of things to do before I leave my world. I also want to stay in this world but I guess all good things have to end, right?" Clara flipped to the page. "Okay so the next thing to do is just watch Supernatural and party with Sam and Dean."

"Cool. Don't forget Cas and then Gabe now. Which episode?"

"Did you just call me Gabe?" he asked.

"Umm. Let's meet up with them after the Supernatural convention." Clara said, completely ignoring Gabe.

"This should be fun." Gabriel said as he materialized some more whipped cream.

"Wait. I just remembered. We gotta tie some loose ends." Clara said and tapped in some buttons.

They all landed a second later from the first time they entered the SETOAP.

"We're back!" Clara shouted.

"So how's the future like?" Dean asked. "Am I still this good looking?"

"Of course, but we just came here for a few seconds to explain everything. Then we'll hop back into the time vortex and be on our way." Ally said.

"Who's he?" Sam said looking at Gabriel.

"Relax, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm one of the good guys." Gabriel said.

"Yeah right." Clara said. She started to speed through her whole story. "And that's why we have to leave. And if I ask you for a favor now and then, just remember, it's all part of my bucket list."

"But who wants you to leave?" Sam asked.

"That's why I came here. I also wanted to ask for you guys to keep an eye out for anything like this. I know you have a lot on your plate, like, so far, 9 seasons worth of stuff, but just if you stumble across anything."

"Come on." Gabriel said. "Let's get to the exciting parts."

"Okay. Bye guys!"

Ω

Sam excitedly walked up to the Impala to tell Dean that he might have a lead on where the colt was. After all this Reality TV craziness he really wanted all the fiction nonsense to actually make sense. He wasn't getting that anytime soon though.

"Hug attack!" Clara yelled from behind. Sam and Dean already knew who it was and gave her the Alpha Hug Maneuver #62. It had worked but got Clara even more fired up. "Looks like you are already in the gaming mood."

"We can't do any of your crazy right now. We have to find the colt." Dean said seriously.

"I'll be out of your hair in a couple days anyways. And this is your one chance to SEE THE FUTURE!"

"And why is he still with you?" Sam asked.

"He's helping. Him snapping is much easier than drawing up the whole scene." Then with one snap of Gabriel's fingers, they were in a fancy hotel room fit with a flat screen TV, perfect for watching Supernatural on.

And sitting there was also Cas. Clara had plucked out human Cas for a very specific reason. "Hi Cas. We're going to watch some of the best shows ever! Oh and here." Clara handed him a proper suit and his trench coat back. He just wasn't the same with out it. "The bathroom's over there. Go get changed before we start."

When Cas entered the bathroom she said to everyone. "Cas is human later on and don't ask me questions."

Clara got up to turn on the TV. She put it on Netflix and asked which episode to watch first. "Funny, bromantic, sad, or action?"

"Action." Dean said. He really wanted to get away but he knew that with a Trickster/Angel and Clara here, it was better to play along. And this would be good to get some information.

"What about the future for everyone?" Clara decided when Cas finally came back. "This is set in 2014 so I don't even know if this is going to happen."

Clara had watched everyone's reactions more than the actual episode. First, she saw their 'not bad' face for the title screen of Supernatural and then Sam and Dean's 'guilty and sad face for when Dean sad that it was better for him and Sammy to stay apart. Funny moments like when Dean said he wore panties and enjoyed it, made him embarrassed. Mostly everybody was confused to see a wasted Cas getting ready for an orgy. It left everyone on a sour note, though Clara decided it was time for something with a happier ending.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Clara tried to lighten the mood.

"Why don't we try this then." Ally clicked on Dog Dean Afternoon and hoped that this ended well. "Let's see if you can figure this out before TV Sam and Dean do."

Luckily, everyone cracks up more than the Sam and Dean did in the episode. It's much funnier if it's not happening to you.

"Dean let the dogs out." Ally whispered silently and they all laughed at the lame joke. (except Cas. (i don't understand that reference))

"Wait, so I'm possessed? And Dean let me?" Sam asked, trying and failing not to get angry before getting real facts.

"This episode is one of the recent ones and so far Zeke is good and Dean only did that because you were dying. Don't get mad at him."

"Because isn't it time for something?" Ally asked. "If you want more information, you're gonna hafta play the games." She finished in a sing song voice.

Clara drew up costumes and they showed up in a neat rows on the coat rack.

"Okay, I will be Ruby. Ally is Meg. Dean is Cas. WIth the awesome wings, of course. Sam is Moose. Cas is Dean, And Gabriel will be Sam."

"Hurry up guys! There's enough rooms for all of us." Clara said and then ran off. "This is going to be soo fun!"

Ω

Everyone stumbled back into the main room with the costumes on. Sam wasn't really a character but he did look really cute!

"Why am I a moose?" Sam asked. He wore a full on moose costume. It looked more like footie pajamas and he had moose antlers that messed up his hair. He had a white belly and the rest was just brown fur. Clara took out her phone and snapped a photo.

"I think you know why." Ally responded.

"Now why is nobody dressed up like me?" Gabriel said. He was dressed up like Sam and was the real life Sabriel. He wore the jacket that Sam always wore, a plaid shirt, and normal jeans. He looked like any 'normal' person, but the Supernatural fans, this would always be Sam's look.

The same thing went for Castiel. Or 'Destiel'. He was wearing Dean's usual attire. Clara still kind of missed the trench coat, though.

Dean's outfit was really recognizable. He was wearing Cas's actual trench coat that looked short on him, and a suit. He had on medium sized wings and kept on bumping them on every piece of furniture. "How do you keep these things still!" Dean shouted as he knocked over his third lamp.

Clara and Ally wore the correct outfit and wore wigs to match. They also wore play devil horns just for the fun of it. Clara took pictures of everybody and then went for the group photo. "I hope I can bring these pictures back with me. Maybe I'll even show it to Jensen and Jared. Either they will think it was real or just very well photoshopped." Clara set her camera on a timer and rushed to join everybody. "Cheese!" Gabriel was getting tired of dressing up like Sam but both of the girls forced them to stay in their costumes.

"I won't show anymore episodes then." Clara said.

"Fine." and a collective sigh built up around the room.

"How bout I draw us up some snacks before the next episode?" Clara drew a cheeseburger for Dean and Cas, some more candy for Gabe, and salad thing for Sam. She added something extra to Gabe and Sam's food, though. She also drew up some hair accessories.

"What are those for?" Dean asked.

"I get bored." was the only thing Clara said. "Okay so this episode is going to happen in a little while. So I am giving major spoilers. I don't really know what problems it will cause, but hey, I can always fix them. Right? Or I'll bring you guys back from the dead or something."

Clara still watch the boys expression. Gabriel seemed a little bit less interested since he wasn't in it, but it was a show of what was about to happen. Cas was watching intently. Sam and Gabe, though interested, had a hard time staying awake. Sam and Dean exchange a mushy look when Dean says that if Sam wants to say yes as a plan, Dean will back him up. Then Dean's face seemed to be fighting off many emotions, while still looking buff and stoic, when Sam's leaves, possessed by Lucifer.

They got up to the part where Sam beats Dean almost to death. Before they could finish, Clara stopped the video. "You''ll just have to find out on your own time, Dean."

"Cas and Bobby are dead?" Dean asked, even sadder.

"No. They live through that, Dean." Clara didn't want Dean to start crying, feeling really, truly, alone. "Future Cas is here, right?"

"Yes. I'm alive." Cas stood up. "God put me back together."

"But you're human."

"Don't trust Metatron." Was all Cas was able to say before Clara put some bottles in his hand.

"What are these for?" Dean asked.

"We're going to do Sam and Gabe's hair." Ally said already tugging at Gabriel's hair.

"Sammy's not going to let you do that." Dean replied.

"I don't Sammy's going to stop me." Clara said, motioning to the (not literally, guys) sleeping moose.

"He's gonna wake up." Cas said.

"Then be quiet." Ally said. She sighed after realizing that Gabe's hair was just a bit too short. "Give me a wig and some magic glue. You know, the one that comes off mess clean if you add water."

Clara smiled and drew them up for her.

"Much better." Ally said and returned to work.

Clara was going to highlight Sam's hair pink first. She had never done something like this before and she doesn't even wear make up. So when she applied the dye to Sam's hair, it got on his face. She went into the bathroom to get a cup of water so she could get it off (and future mistakes).

"Okay, Dean get my phone and take a pict- ahh!" Clara tripped over the rug and spilled some all over Sam's face. Looks like they were going to get caught!


	21. Sleeping Drugs and Fishtail Braids

Everyone in the room stood still waiting for Sam to wake up and ruin everything.

But he didn't.

He just snorted in his sleep, turned a bit, and kept on snoring, with the water pouring down his face and onto the moose outfit.

"Weird. Sammy usually would wake up by now. He'd have to be put under a spell to be sleeping like-" Dean stopped and turned to Clara, furious. "What did you do to my brother!"

Clara raised both arms up in defense. "Relax! I just put bit of sleeping powder in his and Gabe's food. It's not like I put Angel Dust or anything-although that would've been perfect for the pun.They'll wake up as soon as I erase the picture." Dean had calmed down a bit realizing that this was as close to normal and innocent that Clara and Ally would get. Drugging a thirty something year old man in a moose suit.

"Just help me, prank them. Please!" Clara looked up to them with her puppy dog eyes and Ally joined in, too.

"I could use some fun." Dean just said.

Ω

"Cas can you grab me some more glue?" Ally said. Cas was helping Ally and Dean was helping Clara. Ally was done styling the wig and was ready to put it onto Gabe's head. She had done a fish tail braid which was a very good one considering that it was on a wig. Ally and Cas started to glue it onto Gabriel's head. And the glue would wash off, so no harm done. Yet.

Cas almost looked like he was enjoying himself and Ally was giving good lessons on how to braid and style hair.

Sam's hair was almost done drying and was bright pink (and FABULOUS, I should add) and Clara was going to do a braid she looked up online. It didn't really have a name but it looked really pretty. She could even add flowers and hair clips. It looked like a wrapped around braid from the front.

"Hold this piece." Clara said to Dean as she started braiding the first part.

"This takes a lot of time. How are we going to finish off the prank?" Dean asked.

"Well. We kinda need you to act. And God knows that you can't." Ally said while getting Cas's hands stuck in some glue. "Ahh. Hurry Cas and wash it off."

"Act? I can act." Dean argued.

"Yeah. You can lie. But that's not the whole part of acting. But this will be easy because you just need to pretend there's a case and bring him to around the motel. I will draw something up and get a REAL crowd excited. Just play along. AANND Done!" Clara said as she tied and clipped the last braid. "Dean, you put on the flowers while I draw them up in some suits so they won't have to look in the mirror."

Clara started drawing but watched Dean from the corner of her eye. He was carefully placing the flowers in his brother's hair. He was really focused and was happy that this was fun without the killing and demons. Dean was going to miss the both of them.


	22. P. Awesome

Ally woke up Gabriel. "Come on. You gotta go with them."

"Why? I don't wanna do that." Gabriel said as he tried going back to sleep.

"You gotta. They don't trust you and think that you might've done this."

"But I was sleeping." Gabe said but was quickly hushed.

"Sam. Sammy. Wake up." Dean said hurriedly.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled groggily. He didn't remember going to sleep or being tired at all. He felt pretty rested so he got to his feet quickly. He reached to scratch his head but Dean swatted his hand down.

"What was that for?" Sam said.

"Uhh. Just come on. We're in a hurry." Dean then grabbed Sam and pulled him out the door with Gabe, Cas, Clara, and Ally following right behind.

They went around the motel to see the police already there and for some reason they were all staring at them when they came their.

"Woah. Hold on." Said an officer. "You can't pass. There's nothing here to see."

"We're from the FBI." Dean said holding up a badge. Sam held his up too, slightly dazed, remembering how he was wearing a moose suit the last time. Dean nudged Gabriel to say that he was supposed to take out his badge, too.

"Is this a joke?" the officer said, loud enough for the people to stop looking at the dead guy.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, scared that their cover was blown.

"You guys aren't FBI. I wouldn't let my guys go out like that." He said looking at Sam and Gabe.

Sam spun around to see his reflection in the car window. "What!?" Sam freaked out.

Gabriel who thought it was funny to see Sam with pink hair, played along. That is, until Gabe saw his reflection, too.

"What happened to me?" Gabe said as he clutched the wig. He tried to pull it off but it didn't work.

Now everybody was taking a picture of the two FBI agents running around. After a while of dodging the cameras, the crowd disappeared.

"What?" Sam said.

"Surprise!" Clara and Ally said.

"I couldn't get a real crowd on such short notice, though." Clara added.

Sam was fuming and Gabriel just stood there shocked. He wasn't the one to get pranked. He was supposed to prank people.

Clara walked up to Sam and said "Don't worry we'll get everyone."

Sam tried to comprehend what she was saying but he didn't have the time. Clara nodded to Ally and Ally started shouting.

"DEAN LOVES CAS! DEAN LOVES CAS!" Ally said, waving her arms to the side.

Dean's and Cas's faces turn bright red whether or not it being true. Dean stopped mid-laugh and just stared in rage or embarrassment.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh uncontrollably.

"CAS LOVES DEAN! CAS LOVES DEAN!" Ally was now waving her arms in front of her. Cas and Dean's faces were almost as bright as Sam's hair.

"Tell him you're joking Clara!" Dean yelled over Ally.

"The best lies include the truth." Clara yelled back with a devious smile. The girls both ran back to the motel.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Dean said as he ran after them. Clara and Ally ran laughing all the way. They luckily closed and locked the door before anyone caught up.

"Ready for the next one?" Clara asked Ally.

"Ready." Ally smiled.

Ω

"Open up!" Dean yelled and banged on the door. "I'm gonna kick the door down!"

"Dean- Dean! Ahahah!" Sam tried to reason with his brother but that was all he got out through the laughter.

"AAAHHH!" The girls yelled from inside the room. They heard the furniture knocked down and glass shattering. Dean quickly broke down the door with his shoulder.

They all entered the room to see everything just knocked down and Ally in the middle of it all. Except it wasn't Ally. She had completely black eyes.

They all saw Clara lying in a pool of blood. Either dead or unconscious. Dean held up his gun and pointed it at Ally.

"That won't do anything." Ally sneered.

"But it'll still slow you down." Dean threatened.

"Ahahahah!" Clara laughed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" She stood up clearly unharmed and walked over to Ally.

"Dammit, Clara! You blew our cover!" Ally said. She them removed the two black contacts in her eyes.

Dean still held up his gun, just in case.

"Three pranks in about half an hour. And we also pranked four people! A NEW RECORD!" Ally shouted.

"Wow. What a rush." Clara added.

Dean finally put his gun away realizing it was just the same annoying girls.

Gabriel scoffed. "Amateurs."


	23. Bloooood

Once Clara fixed everything with the magic diary, she realized that she had one thing left to do as a party thing.

Gabe and Sam came back with their regular hair. Clara and Ally wasn't sad for long because she had other plans.

"Sam. I need your blood." Clara said abruptly.

"What?" Sam asked, not sure if he heard correctly through him drying his hair with the towel.

"I need to do a test with your blood."

"That's stupid. No." Sam said.

"I'll dye your hair again."

"Stop threatening people Clara." Dean said.

"I wasn't threatening anybody. It was a distraction." Then Ally jumped and stabbed Sam with the needle, taking a small amount of blood before being thrown off.

"Ow." Ally said, holding the needle in her hand. "Meanie."

"Says the person who took some of my blood." Sam said, dabbing the wound with the towel. "What was that for anyways?"

"A very gross test." Clara said as she drew up some demon and human blood. "And I don't think you should do this test, Sam."

The table was now full of six glasses full of human, demon, and Sam's blood. And a bottle of water to wash out the blood.

"You're not gonna-" Sam started.

"Yup. Sadly, I always wondered what was the difference between the blood. And now I'm gonna find out."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Cas said.

"It's not like we're going to drink vampire blood." Ally replied. "We're not that stupid. And besides, when do we ever have a good idea?"

"Okay. First, the human blood." Ally said as they raised the glasses gingerly. They sipped only a little before spitting it back out again.

"Ack! I feel like a freakin' vampire!" Ally said as she opened her water bottle.

"Okay, so it was gross and metal-y."

"Now for demon blood. Why does Sammy love it so much?" Clara said sarcastically.

The result was about the same with Clara and Ally spitting it back out and everybody else just watching them. They weren't sure if they should stop them or join them. So being disgusted and still, kind of ruled everything else out.

"Nope. Nope. Nope!" Clara yelled out.

"I did not know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that."

"I don't know if this is better or worse than human blood. It kinda burns my throat and it tastes like sulfur, too. Well what I imagine sulfur to taste like." Clara stood dazed for a second trying to think what sulfur tastes like and accidentally drank the demon blood again.

"Sam, please let your blood be a little decent." Ally said, putting the third and last glass to her lips. "It tastes exactly like human blood. Wait, Wait a second. And it burns like demon blood."

"The more you know." Clara said, putting the blood down and drinking the water.

"Well, that wasted ten minutes of my life." Gabriel said, unsatisfied.

"Oh. Yeah. And we still didn't go to Hell yet." Ally said, excited.

"What?" Said everyone else, except for Clara.

"Don't worry, I'll put on another episode." Clara said as she reached for the remote.

"And don't try to change it, cuz we locked it on this episode. And it'll keep repeating, JUST LIKE TUESDAY!"

Clara pressed the play button and they vanished, leaving the remote to fall on the floor.

Ω

"Hell is not that hot." Ally said, as they stepped out of the SETOAP. They looked up to the people in chains screaming for help.

"We gotta make sure we don't die here, first." Clara said and took out her metal diary. "What should we have?"

"I don't wanna be invisible but let's just get a bunch of weapons and maybe some super speed to run away from stuff."

"Done and done."

"And a cheeseburger."

"Ally, stay on task." Some demons were already coming up to them, realizing something was wrong. Well wronger than it could be in Hell.

"Hey guys!" Ally yelled out to the demons or whatever they were. "Where's Lucifer's Cage!"

Surprisingly, the demons just stood there and pointed. They both walked to where they pointed and saw it. It should have been rather obvious where the Cage was because it was a large door with precisely 66 locks, because 666 locks would be too much for the demons to unlock in a short amount of time.

"Hey, looks like we get demon approval!" Clara said with a 'not bad' face.

"Yeah, but we got a problem."

"Oh no." Clara said, already readying her demon blade. "What is it?"

"I gotta take a leak." Ally said, embarrassed.

"What!" annoyed, she put away her blade. "You remember where the SETOAP is?"

"Yeah." Ally said, already running towards it. "I'll be real quick. AND DON"T, MEET LUCI WITHOUT ME!"

"Fine." Clara sighed and sat down on the floor. Many demons passed by and stared down at her. They never did anything more than that though. Maybe Crowley sent a message about me. Fuck yeah, I'm awesome.

Clara got really bored after a while of taking pictures of Hell and demons. Why is Ally taking so long?

Clara heard some running footsteps behind her. "I'm here! Sorry for the wait!"

"I thought you died. And come on I wanna meet Lucifer!" Clara started drawing them inside.

"I wonder how he will look. You know, cuz he doesn't have a vessel."

"Oh. Then put these on." Clara handed her the same 3D glasses from when they saw Hallucifer. "Now it will look like that first dude that I forgot the name of and it will protect you from his mind tricks."

They went inside and braced themselves for the horrors that await them. When they opened their eyes, they saw nothing. It was completely black. They stood there for a moment while Ally fumbled with a flashlight. The flashlight was completely and magically energized but it didn't produce any light.

"Is it the glassses?" Ally whispered in the completely quiet room.

"I- I think so. Maybe if we take them it'll be like our worst nightmare."

"Cool." Ally said, reaching for her glasses. "I always wanted to know my greatest fear. Okay, on one. Two. Three!" They both pulled off the glasses at the same time. They stayed too shocked to move or scream for a while, looking at the worst possible thing, until everything just stopped.

The cage wasn't dark anymore. It looked the exact opposite. It was lit up by firelight with no fire in sight because they couldn't see any torches on the walls. They couldn't even see the walls.

"Nice glasses." Said a voice from nowhere.

The girls quickly got to their senses and put the 3D glasses back on. Now they could see Lucifer standing right in front of them.

"They come in handy." Ally said first.

"Well, how did you get in here?" Lucifer asked.

"The door. Duh!" Clara said, trying to get back into her happy attitude. Lucifer raised an eyebrow and just brushed of his possible instinct to kill them both right where they stood.

"So, Luci, how is life down here?" Ally asked.

"Boring."

"Well then you're going to love your new roommates." Clara said.

"You guys? What'd you do to get sent here."

"Oh no. Not us. Let's just say a family member and a new torturing toy."

"And your going to hate us." Ally said. "Clara do the thing so I can do my thing." Lucifer got another confused look on his face but stayed cool.

Clara drew a protective bubble around both of the girls pictures. She wasn't about to get killed in Hell.

"Keeeeevvvviiiiin!" Ally said eerily, saying it just as Spongebob had said it once in an episode Clara forgot.

"What the Hell?"

"KEEEEVVVIIIN!" she yelled as she walked towards him.

"My name is not Kevin!" he said. "I'll kill you if you say it one more-"

"KEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIINNNNNN!"

Luci snapped his fingers and Ally flinched. Nothing had happened though. The protective bubble was keeping them safe.

"Okay Ally. That's enough. Don't torture the devil." Clara interrupted.

"Fine." Ally walked back over to Clara's side. "But before we leave, I have to say. Luci, enjoy the outside world while you can. Because it doesn't last that long. I mean, you're just one of the biggest problems on the show."

"Bye!" They both said and waved while they slowly disappeared.

Ω

They both got back into the SETOAP and back to where the four were. They were almost ending the episode so it wasn't that long of a visit to Hell.

As Ally got out of the SETOAP she tripped, ruining her plan to sneak up and scare them, and most likely get punched as a result. Everyone looked at Ally on the floor.

"Hey." Ally said as she laid sprawled on the floor. "If I was on the ceiling, I'd be on fire."

That resulted with a bunch of sad and shocked expressions on their faces and a pillow thrown at Ally's.

"What the hell, Ally. That was a low blow." Clara said as Ally threw the pillow back at her. "Not cool."

"Not cool." Clara said to Ally as Ally got up.

"Sorry." Ally said. "Well, who wants to go to Purgatory!"

"But it's been sealed. How are you going to open it?" Cas asked.

"Well, I didn't really like my encounter with Lucifer so we might need a little help." Clara said. Clara started crossing things off of her list.

"We don't really need help right?" Ally argued. "Why can't just go ourselves?"

"Back up a bit." Sam interrupted. "You met Lucifer?"

"And you didn't kill him or anything?" said Dean.

"Well, that's your destiny or something so I kept that the same." Clara said, growing impatient. She had to at least go to Purgatory on her first day. "So are you comin' or what?"

"Let's do this." Gabriel said, a bit happy seeing the 'Mystery Spot' episode with his genius written all over it.

Ω

Clara readied all of them with guns, machetes, and some oranges if anybody was hungry. They were all in the SETOAP and before they went out, she set some clear rules. "None of you, except for Cas, have been to Purgatory before, and Cas is human now and works at a shop. So we have to stay together and just roam around. I really have no goal here except maybe to find Benny."

"Who?" Dean asked.

"You'll find out." Ally said. "Here. Have an orange." Dean threw the orange over his shoulder and walked out.

Purgatory was just a really dangerous forest. Clara didn't know much more than that. Maybe it even had an edge somewhere but she highly doubted it. The six were instantly greeted by a gang of vampires.

"And the fun begins!" Clara yelped. They had no sort of strategy or anything but it always works out in the end. They all kind of just circled each other for a while, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Clara made up her own plan in her mind but it was a bit more for a character like Sam. After more thinking, she wanted Sam to do it. She slowly took out her diary and doodled in a picture.

Suddenly, Sam and the rest of the vampires looked at where they were standing. Dean, Gabe, Cas, and the girls had gone invisible. Unfortunately, they were also invisible to each other.

"Guys?" Sam said, truly frightened. Clara stifled a laugh and drew her gruesome strategy up with Sam doing that.

Now Sam laughed an cocked his gun. He shot the first vamp and it lunged at him. He stepped to the side and switched to his machete. He didn't go for the head, though. He went for the arms. He cut both just above the elbows. The vampire fell to the ground next to his cut off arms. Then he finally cut of the head.

There were three more vampires and Dean went for one of them. He took out his machete and cut off the head. He went right through him, though.

"Nuh uh, Dean. It's Sammy's turn." Ally said.

Sam took out a small knife and threw it with great accuracy. It stuck its landing right in the neck of another vampire. It slowly choked and died slowly and painfully leaving it in a puddle of its own blood.

The vampires did their usual hiss and left, realizing that they were outmatched. Sam was left, panting, having hardly moved from his original spot.

Clara erased started to erase her picture. She started with herself and then went on to Ally. But before she was finished erasing anything, she was pulled of the side. Her mouth was covered and but she fought against the kidnapper with all her might. But it was to no use, no one could see her.  
"Okay. I think we're good." Dean said out loud. Everyone turned to where his voice was. "Clara, turn us back now!"

After a long silence they began to get worried. "Clara! This is no time to be joking around. Ally are you here?" Ally didn't answer either.

"This is weird." Gabriel interrupted. "I can't undo this trick."

"Wait, I found something." Castiel walked up to the object leaving a disturbed path of leaves. "It's her diary." As soon as Cas held it in his hands, the book turned invisible, too.

"So we also can't attack when the weapon is in our hands?" Dean said, annoyed. "How are we supposed to find Clara and Ally and get out of here without dieing?"

"Well at least we know what got her." Gabriel said.

"How would you know?" Sam said, not really sure if he was facing Gabriel at all.

"Well Ally was possessed. Wasn't it obvious?"

"Well, we don't all have angel vision!" Sam said. "Where could they be now?"

"I can see the tracks in the leaves. " Cas said. "They lead over there." Cas pointed to the tracks.

"Uhh, Cas. We can't see where you're pointing." Dean said.

"Follow the oranges." Gabriel said. There were the oranges Clara drew up. She had dropped them on the floor. "Lead the way Sammy."

Ω

Clara woke up tied to the base of a tree. She was tied with some vines that might have been poisonous and burnt where it touched her.

"Well you finally got us to Purgatory. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself." Said a familiar voice.

"Ally?" Clara said, looking up. "What are you doing? Can you help me out?"

"Oh Clara. Ally's not here anymore." she said.

"Hm. She got possessed then. When?"

"Let's just say she didn't get her bathroom break yet."

Clara chuckled a bit before asking. "So who are you, really?"

"Meg."

That had surprised Clara and she tried her bonds again. "Are you going to kill me?" She had wanted to stay sarcastic but it came out scared. Shut up me.

"I'm not really sure about what to do about you yet." Meg said. "I might just use you."

"Then why not posses me if you needed me."

Meg turned around and looked troubled for once. "I can't, for some reason." They both heard Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe coming. "Speak and I'll kill you right where you are."

"Guys help!" Ally/Meg called out. "I found Clara!" They walked up to the floating vines, the only indication that Clara was tied up.

Sam went around to try and cut her free. Clara saw a knife float up and disappear behind Sam. "Sam watch out!" Clara kicked Sam out of the way, hopefully.  
As Sam fell to the ground, the others drew their guns.

"Don't shoot her. It's still Ally."

"Then what do we do?" Dean said, looking at the footsteps on the ground.

"Meg, you need Micheal's sword, yeah?" Clara said. Meg hadn't moved from her spot, seeing that she was outnumbered so that Sam had finally cut Clara free. "I'll get you that and another vessel."

"You can't just negotiate with a demon." Dean said.

"I learned form the best." Clara smiled. "Hand me the book." She said to Sam. As he handed it over, Dean could see Meg's footsteps moving.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Dean said.

Clara opened the diary and started drawing. "Here. You. Go."

Meg showed up in the her last vessel and Ally next to her. Everyone else was also visible again.

"So where's the sword?" Meg asked. She was getting what she wanted but she wasn't happy. Just not... murderous.

"Hope to see you again." Clara said as she finished the picture.

"Opposite." Meg said and she disappeared with a sword in hand.


	24. Chapter 24

"Luckily she didn't what was actually Michael's sword." Clara said. They were all back in the SETOAP.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"It felt like watching a movie and was strapped into my seat. Complete with all the theaters being really cold." Ally replied.

"Reminds me of a lucid dream. Were you really going to kill me?"

"I would've Sammy-d my way free. Don't worry." Ally smiled.

"Yeah. I figured." The girls hugged and Clara crossed out 'Go to Purgatory' and 'Meet Meg' off the list.

"What should we do next?" Clara yawned.

"Sounds like we could all use a rest." Gabe said.

"Yeah, we're doing good on the list." Ally said. "And we got 9 more days, anyways."

"But we got 9 more days!" Clara argued, but as she did, she yawned again. "Okay I see your point."

She shooed Sam and Dean out of the SETOAP since there was only two beds out their.

"I'll bring you back tomorrow, Cas. Right now, we have extra rooms in the SETOAP."

"Sounds like a plan." Gabriel said as he entered his room. Clara could've sworn she saw some girls pop up in his room.

Ω

"Bye Cas! Say Hi to Future Dean for me!" Ally said as she shut the door.

"So where to now?" Gabriel asked.

"Heaven. Could you be the tour guide?" Clara asked.

"I can't go." he said.

"Kinda figured, We'll go with Sam and Dean."

"We better see their true forms because we didn't get to see Benny in Purgatory." Ally say.

"You'll burn if you do, though." Gabriel argued.

"Not with these." Clara held up four 3D glasses.

"And they return!" Ally said, grabbing one of them.

Clara drew them all in Heaven wearing the glasses. "Don't touch anything." Clara said to Gabriel.

Ω

The four were in the middle of Sam's heaven because that was the first thing Clara remembered. Sam was the most shocked, showing up in the Roadhouse half naked. No one was in it, luckily, because they didn't die yet.

"Where's my shirt?" Sam said, shocked.

"Don't worry, you look better without it." Clara said.

"Why are we in the Roadhouse?" Dean asked.

"We're not." Ally answered. "We're in Sam's heaven. I'll explain later but right now I think we should hide." They all ran around and hid behind the bar before a bright light entered the room, searching for them.

"Why are we in Heaven, then?" Dean whispered.

"Heaven is basically just a place that repeats all the good memories. If you ask me, I thought Heaven would be a lot more. Like doing whatever I want, for example, going into this Supernatural world. Oh no. Am I in my world Heaven? Am I dead?" Clara whispered back.

"Shut up." Dean said putting a hand over her mouth. The search light loomed just close enough that anyone could've reached out and touched it. A couple seconds passed but it seemed like forever. Finally, the light went away.

"Okay I'm calm. Besides, if that were true, it'd be only a little less awesome." Clara said as Dean moved his hand away. "Here. Put these on." Clara handed them all the 3D glasses. "To see the angel's true form and not burn away your eyeballs." They didn't put them on but kept it for later, because like Clara and Ally, they were also curious of how the angel's actually looked like.

"Clara, Heaven is just as bad as anywhere else." Sam said, still shirtless. Clara sighed and drew some angel blades and a shirt.

Clara handed the blades and shirt to Sam. "Put it on and don't be distracting."

"We're going to try and find the garden and Joshua." Ally explained. "And yes, you do go to Heaven later on and this is the way out."

"How do we get there?" Dean asked.

"Umm, I think you just followed the road." Once the search lights were gone, everyone stood up and headed out. Surprisingly, going through the door, didn't land them somewhere else. Now they just had to keep walking.

Along the road, they found a small house. "Wait a sec. I think I remember this." Sam entered it and the rest followed. A dog came up and started jumping on Sam. "Bones! Hey buddy!"

"What is this?" Dean asked.

"This was, uh, my dog. For the two weeks." Sam replied.

"The ones when you were gone? Is that what you call a happy memory?! You scared the hell out of me when you ran away like that!"

"Guys." Ally said.

"Well I'm sorry Dean but-"

"It's your freakin turn to shut up now and hide!" Clara and Ally kicked the back of their knees so that they were at least crouching. That finally seemed to snap them out of their angry broment.

Sam and Dean didn't have any time to complain, though. Zachariah was waiting outside.

"I know you're there. Might as well come out." Zachariah called.

"Shit shit shit." Dean said. He was in the angels' territory now. It would be even harder to get out alive.

"Welp! My legs hurt from crouching so lets go." Clara was the first to get up and open the door with everyone following behind. "Hello Zach. How's Heaven? By the way, you won't get Dean to say yes."

"Do you really think you should be saying all that?" Ally asked.

"No. But what could go wrong?" she replied.

"You really shoudn't have said that." Zachariah waved his hand and now he was holding Clara's diary. Clara tried to protest but she found that she couldn't talk. Now it was Ally's turn to be surprised. She was going to laugh but now they both couldn't speak.

Clara tugged on Dean's sleeve to try and tell him what happened.

"Finally, they're quiet. I appreciate the gesture, but Clara's right, I'm not going to say yes."

Sam had snuck up behind Zach and he raised his angel blade. Zachariah knew already and force pushed Sam against a tree trunk. "Are you sure Dean?" Zach then tilted his head a bit, torturing Sam. Sam screamed out in pain, but not able to do anything. He was soon knocked unconscious.

"I'll get you, you son of a bitch." Dean said with gritted teeth.

"But this is best for everyone. There's no way to stop it. You will say yes and Sam will say yes. You have to kill him for the sake of humanity."

"I will never-"

Suddenly there was a large slam. Ally got the attention of everyone to the cabin door. On it was the angel banishing sigil written with blood. Ally had bye bitch written in her expression. Clara smiled right before her palm landed onto the sigil. They let out a sigh when Zachariah was gone.

"Sam. Sammy. You okay?" Dean rushed over to where he lay.

"Yeah. I'm okay Dean." Sam managed to breath out. "I- I wouldn't say yes to Lucifer either."

"I know you wouldn't Sammy. I-" The two lay there with Sam in Dean's arms. They heard a soft whimper from behind them.

"I'm sorry. It's just so touching." Clara cried. "And my hand really hurts." Dean pulled Sam up.

"Couldn't he at least keep you two quiet." he laughed.

"Rude." Ally sassed. "Clara you might wanna do something. You're kinda bleeding out."

"Yeah." Clara walked over to where Zachariah had dropped her diary. She drew some bandages to wrap up the wound and a supply kit. "I don't know how to put these on." She gestured. Dean sighed and grabbed the supplies.

"I swear if you drag me to another place again."

"Don't worry. There's only the three." Clara said.

"Oh no!" Ally shouted. "We missed our chance!"

"For what!" Sam said, alarmed.

"To see the true form. I knew we should've been wearing the glasses the whole time." Ally said as Dean finished with Clara's arm.

"Hurry everybody. Put them on. I am not missing another opportunity." After a while of convincing, they all tried them on.

"Don't worry, that's not the hard part." Clara said. She raised her notebook and started drawing.

Suddenly, everyone of them grew wings. Clara and Ally laughed in delight but Dean was already afraid.

"Clara. No no no. I'm not flying. You cannot make me do-" Dean started protesting. He didn't finish and they were already up in the air.

"Woohoo!"

"No. NO NOO!" Dean screamed. He was trying to swim his way down but it was hopeless. Clara had put it on a weird autopilot. They were heading straight for the Garden of Eden.

Sam was already starting to enjoy it. He had bright hot pink wings that had matched his once pink hair. It sparkled every time he flapped it.

Clara and Ally's were much smaller than the rest. Clara's was white and shimmered red at just the right angle. Ally's was the opposite and was red that sparkled white.

Dean's wings was hard for Clara to choose. She didn't know what his favorite color was. She settled on a blue. It was a deep blue, darker than the sky but lighter than the ocean. Clara figured it was a calm color to level his crazy life.

Clara took one look at Dean behind her and she immediately felt bad. He was curling up into a fetal position (as much as gravity would let him) and humming Metallica to himself.

"Dean you good? I think we're almost there." Clara realized that he wasn't humming. He was praying. Mumbling to Castiel was more like it.

"Dean, no!" She wasn't really sure what Cas was up to but he was half evil about half of the time.

Meanwhile...

"Dean, what are you doing here in Heaven?" Cas questioned. But his question remained unanswered. Castiel looked among the trees for any sign to where the four have gone. "Dean?" It wasn't until he heard Ally's laughter when he realized where they had gone.

Back to where we were...

"Dean what-" Sam looked back. They could still fly around and Sam flew right into Dean. They were a tangled mess when Castiel arrived.

"You should leave Heaven." Cas said, straight to the point.

"Help!" Sam and Dean were crumbling and falling to the ground at an increasing speed.

"Cas! Save them!" Ally called out.  
Even with the 3D glasses, her eyes hurt to look at Cas's true form. He swept down at an amazing speed and caught the two in his arms. Sam flew out and steadied himself in the air.

"Cas..." Sam started to say.

"Why do you have wings?" Cas interrupted.

"Nevermind that. You look... bright!" Sam replied in equal astonishment.

"Cas. Can.. can you fly me down?" Dean said, still being held up by Castiel. They all landed. Perfect timing too. They were just a a couple feet from some gates that apparently opened up to the Garden of Eden.

"What do you mean?" Cas said back to Sam. "I am not in a harsh amount of lighting."

"Thanks budd-" Dean stopped as her turned around to see Cas.

"Your true form." Clara said as she tapped on her glasses. "You are really tall." The celestial being was towering over them and glowing a bright gold.

"Take.." Cas started, suddenly feeling very naked. "Take off those glasses."

"Fine. Fine." Dean said, pulling it off. "So this is what has been burning peoples' eyes out, hm?"

"We'll take it off now." Ally complained. "But we'll still get to see Joshua's true form, too."

"Looks like we're going to find out." Sam said. They all turned as the large gates opened up. They walked inside, still supporting their wings on their backs. Clara had plucked out a feather to test it out. It felt just like pulling off strands of hair on your head. Unpleasant but small. She twisted the soft feather and unawarely played it with it in her hands.

"I think I've seen this before." Ally said. She walked past the path and through some trees. The rest followed behind her until she stopped. Small snowflakes dotted the sky. Suddenly it got very cold.

"Is Heaven haunted?" Clara asked.

"Well, there are dead people everywhere." Sam said, cracking a smile.

"Guys, It's my Garden of Eden." Ally said.

"What?" Dean called from behind her.

"No. I mean, every Garden is different. I went here when I was little. I forgot the name of it, though."

"Is it the Melody Era Garden?" Sam asked.

"I- I think so." Ally said, shivering from the cold. "How'd you know?"

"Just a guess." They all came to a clearing where a large pond had become perfect for ice skating. Next to it was a sign that read: Welcome to the Melody Era Garden. Enjoy your time here!

"ICE SKATIIINNNNGGG!" Clara ran up to the pond and immediately landed on her butt. She tried to balance herself with her arms and newly drawn wings but it didn't work. The ice didn't crack, though. "Guys, it's safe!" She called to everyone behind her. She drew something in her diary and threw it to the side, into the snow.

"Clara. You still didn't tell me why you are here." said their now-traveling-with-them-angel.

"Easy. To find our way back out." Now everybody was wearing the ice skates and was on the frozen pond. Clara and Ally were skating circles around the boys, literally.

"I- I don't know how to skate." Dean said, his words coming out in puffs of smoke.

"Castiel, that's not how you do it!" Ally shouted. He was slowly moving forward but not willingly. He was starting to fall now until Ally helped him steady himself. Meanwhile, Sam was the one to fall on his butt.

"Moose down!" Clara yelled, coming to the rescue. "I think we will need more help."

"Gladly." said a voice. Everyone peered to the side of the pond where Joshua was now standing. "What is it that you want?"

"We want... to speak send a message to God." Clara started. She knew Joshua wasn't particularly friendly so she did what the guys had done the last time (or the next time. Ahh time travel).

"You have come uninvited and hunted and now you want me to do something for you? No. You have to leave. You cannot even remember being here." Joshua materialized behind Sam and Dean and tapped their heads. Luckily, he was not going to kill them but he transported them back.

"No!" Ally yelled. Joshua was going for the girls next but they started flying away.

"Get us out of here Clara!"

"I can't. I left my diary back by the pond!" Clara looked around her. "Can you see him?"

"The glasses!" Clara and Ally quickly took it out of their pockets and put it on. Joshua was right in front of them. "Down. Down!" They folded their wings inward and fell. Clara hated the falling sensation. She hardly went on any rollercoaster rides because of it. But she kept her wings in until the last possible moment.

"Did. Did we dodge him?" Ally said, panting. They looked around until they were sure. It was completely silent.

"Oh no." Clara breathed. "Where's Castiel?" They had landed back at the pond to realize that he was missing since they flew off.

"I I don't know. But- I know that it's stupid but- I thought an amazing prank when we were almost dying." Ally laughed.

"Are you serious?" Clara said, realizing that nothing really, was ever going to be serious to them. "Okay what is it?"


	25. Amnesia

The girls showed inside the SETOAP two days later. It was only a second to them though. The ship was littered with beer, candy wrappers, and underwear. And this was just the living room.

"Gabriel! We're back!" Ally called out. No answer. "Gabe?" They searched around to find no one home.

They gave up and Clara started drawing him here.

"And that is why I never eat banana flavored lollipops." Gabriel finished. He popped up in front of them wearing a grass skirt and was holding a coconut cup.

"How was Hawaii?" Ally said.

Gabriel looked unfazed by the change of location. "Do I know you?"

"It's us. Ally and Clara." Clara said. "Oh right, I forgot. I drew us up as 25 year olds. Pretty awesome huh?"

Gabriel took a sip of his coconut drink. "Uh... Why?"

"A couple reasons. One of them being able to see what I look like when I grow up." Ally said.

"I was hoping to be taller than you. But" Clara walked over to him. "Not quite."

Ally tried to measure her height, too. They seemed an inch or two short. "Oh well." Ally said. "At least I grow up taller than you."

"Shut up. Can we get on with the prank already?"

"Will I be in on the joke this time?" Gabriel asked.

"Definitely!" The girls said in unison.

Ω

"What the heck?" Dean jumped up. They ended up in a random motel that they don't remember checking into.

"I'm trying to sleep." Sam said, face flat on the bed.

"Dude." Dean said in horror. "You have wings."

"Huh?" Sam mumbled, sitting up. He looked over his shoulder to see his bright pink wings. He turned to look at Dean and was just as surprised. "You got wings too."

"What!?" He just started spinning around. Then he started to fly. He was only floating a mere foot above the ground but he started freaking out. "Sam! Sam! Get me down!"

"I don't think I can-!" Sam was now starting to fly up, wings flapping causing some scattered papers to start swooshing around. "Is.. Is this a spell or something? Who would've... oh"

They both know who would've done something like this just for fun. It was either the Trickster or the girls, and they were riding together anyways so...

"Clara! Ally!" Dean shouted out. "Get these things off me!" After a while it was quite clear that they weren't coming.

"Okay, Dean. Let's just calm down." Sam said.

"How can I calm down!? I HAVE BLUE ANGEL WINGS!" Dean said. But as he said it, Sam was already starting to sink lower and lower. Then, Sam's feet were touching the floor.

"See? I told you to calm down. Hmm. Maybe these fly when you have strong emotions?" Sam was already starting to think things through.

Dean was having a hard time calming down. He shut his eyes and counted from ten. 10...9...8...7- Suddenly, Dean fell to the ground. His wings were gone. Dean looked up to see that Sam's wings have vanished as well.

"They left this." Sam said, crouching to see something underneath the bed. He pulled out a red rug that had the word 'SETOAP' sewed into it. "Where could they-" Now the SETOAP rug was starting to disappear.

"What the hell?" Things started disappearing all over the room. Two FeHulas were gone. Some phones and knives, anything that the girls had owned or popped up was gone.

"Is. Is it the end of their ten days?" Dean said. They ran outside to see if anything else has changed. Everything was normal. There was a Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie close by, a diner, and... and Cas was laying bleeding on the ground.

"Cas. Cas" Dean rushed over to his side. He was cut and beaten to the extent that, if he were a human, he should be dead. "Sam, help me with Cas!"

They hauled him inside the motel room and onto the bed. "Cas, what happened?"

"I- I don't remember." Cas said, already healing himself. It seemed that he was cut by an angel blade so the healing would take more time. "The last thing I remember was you calling for me somewhere... Then I don't know."

"I never called for you recently, Cas."

"Nevermind that. I think something's happened to Ally and Clara. All their stuff is vanishing. Normally, ah, there is no normally, but I just don't know. Do you know anything, Cas?" Sam asked, handing him a towel to wash off his blood.

"I never could sense them before, but now, I think they left traces. In the place owned by Plucky with all the screaming kids."

"Okay, we'll go and look into Plucky's and ask around." Dean said, putting on his jacket.

"But I-" Sam started.

"Don't tell me you're still afraid of clowns." Dean said. Sam stood there silent and Dean sighed. "Okay, fine. Stay here with Castiel and see if there has been any trickster like activity or wormholes going on. It's not like we can't track down two little girls."


	26. Death to Sanity

Dean was gone for only a half hour before returning. He entered the room looking a bit more excited and nervous than his usual demeanor.

"Uh, Sam." Dean said, stuttering. "There's someone who wants to talk to you. Outside."

"Sure." Sam grabbed his loaded gun and walked out the door. Suddenly, the door slammed shut and Sam heard a lock click. "Dean!"

"Hello Sam." Sam quickly turned around in shock. "Is that a gun in your pants our are you just happy to see me?"

Ω

"Cas. You okay?" Dean said as he neared the bed.

"Yes." Cas grumbled. He had a wet towel over his forehead and had almost completely healed himself. "Who did Sam go talk to?"

"Nobody important."

"I heard that!" said the voice from outside.

"Is that Gabriel?" Cas said.

"Nevermind that. I have to um.. talk to you."

Ω

"So why shouldn't I tell Dean or Cas?" Sam warned.

"Because it wouldn't be fun." Gabriel answered. Sam raised an eyebrow wondering how the girl's prank would change anything. "And we'll get the whole thing on tape."

Ω

"What is it?" Cas asked.

"I- For a really long time." he started. "I.. uh." Cas was staring at him and he didn't know if he could go through with the whole thing. Finally, Dean took a deep breath and mustered up all his courage. "I don't really know how else to explain this to you but-"

Cas was about to say something but was interrupted by Dean leaning over the bed and kissing him on the lips. It was short and sweet and straight to the point. Dean pulled away before Cas could do anything. He slipped a slip of paper into Cas's hands and hurried out the door.

Ω

"She actually did it." Gabriel said surprised.

"Dean..?" Sam asked as Dean came outside. Suddenly Dean's image changed just a little bit into a now 25 year old Ally. She put a hand to her lips and shushed him before running around the motel corner and disappearing.

Just a couple seconds later, Cas come out looking confused and he took out the slip of paper.

Summerton Beach 7pm. Don't be late.

Cas appeared in the middle of a ball pit. Luckily there was no parents there and just two little kids. They stared at him with a look of surprise stuck on their face. "It's very deep in the ball pit." Cas said as a reply and he went on to find Dean.

"Dean." Cas said when he found him.

"Cas what are you doing here?" Dean asked. "Where is Sam?"

"He went with Gabriel somewhere." Cas said after some careful thinking. "I need to ask you something important."

"Right here?" Dean said, motioning to all the people around them.

"Yes. Why not?" Dean sighed and just let Cas speak. "What- what do you do when you like someone."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "This was the important question? Okay. Um I would tell them that I liked them and maybe flirt a bit. Except. you might just wanna stick to the confession first."

"Okay."

"Why do you like someone?" Dean teased.

"Actually, I do." Cas replied.

"Who?" For a while the question lingered in the air and all was quiet despite the loud kids.

"You." Cas finally said. Dean didn't move and that was when Castiel lowered his head and disappeared. All that was left was a slip of paper where Castiel once stood.

Summerton Beach 7pm. Don't be late.

Ω

"How'd it go?!" Clara appeared before Ally, Sam, and Gabe. They decided to meet up on the roof of some hotel by Summerton Beach.

"She kissed Castiel." Gabe blurted.

"Yeah. You owe me. I had to make it convincing." Ally said in response.

"Ha! I think you owe me. You're the one who kissed an Angel of the Lord. All I did was confess awkwardly and WOOSH I'm gone."

"Guys we only have eight minutes before seven." Sam interrupted. Gabe nodded and grabbed Sam's shoulder. The rest could already teleport down to the beach.

"Let's make movie magic!" Gabriel beamed.

Ω

The Impala drove up to the sandy shore and Dean walked out of it, unsure of what to do. "Cas?" he called.

Castiel showed up looking just as dazed. "Why did you ask for us to meet here?" Castiel blurted.

"I didn't- you-" Dean started but was interrupted by a video starting. In front of them was something spurting out a hologram. It was of the two confessions by Not Cas and Not Dean. They somehow knew it wasn't real but it still brought the blood rushing to their face. They looked away awkwardly at 'their' kiss.

"Surprise!" The four revealed themselves behind Cas and Dean. The real Cas and Dean was now staring at two exact replicas of themselves.

Without a word, Dean pulled out his gun.

"Woah. Woah. Calm down." Sam raised his arms up, not really in surprise.

"Rude." the Not Cas said.

"Mean." the Not Dean said. Then the two clones formed themselves back into the two girls. Dean still didn't put down his gun. He aimed when he saw Clara pull out her metal diary from inside her jacket.

"What did you do with Ally and Clara!" Dean shouted, angry at everything.

"Dude if you shoot me. I swear." Clara tried to think of something to say.

"She'll get you a puppy. Let you fall in love with that puppy. Then one day she will murder it in front of you and laugh." Ally helped.

Clara sighed and opened the book. "Look it's me and Ally. We're just 25 years old." To prove her point she erased the Glamour so that Castiel can 'sense' that they were them and erased the hologram player.

"Talk about it over pie?" Ally said and they were all whisked away to the nearest diner.


	27. Chapter 27

Gabriel zapped all of them to a diner in a snap. Dean was still flustered and angry and Cas's expression was unreadable. A waitress came and set down an apple pie and separate plates despite none of them having ordered yet.

"So what'd ya think?" Clara said with a smirk. This was the highlight of all her pranks. So far.

"It was fake." Cas said quietly.

"Yeah! What the fuck?! You had us worried for nothing!" Dean said, deciding to let his anger take over.

"It was a prank Dean. Get over it." Gabriel said, stealing a slice of pie. "It was brilliant."

"That's not what you're going to say when we do the same thing to you." Ally added.

"Hah! Who're you gonna get to confess?" Gabriel said challenging her. Everyone's eyes darted to Sam who had choked on his drink. Dean took advantage of not being in the spotlight anymore to make fun of Sam and Gabe. At the end of the day, all was forgiven.

Well, not all.

Ω

"Wake up! Lucifer's here!" A group of voices shouted.

"Luci?" Clara woke up in a dazed and sat up... just to get a face full of pie. She shut her eyes to not get any of the whipped cream in it. A second later, gallons of what seemed to be honey, poured down on her followed by a shit ton of feathers.

"Ahh!" Clara wiped her face and looked around to see Ally with a similar fate.

"Don't mess with the Winchesters!" Sam and Dean said, followed by a jumping high five. (Aww so cute! If they hadn't COVERED ME IN THIS CRAP).

She tried to scream at them but it came out as a deranged giggle. "Chocolate." She said, still laughing. She looked to her right to see Ally.

"Mine's Key Lime." she replied. After a second, they got out of their honey drenched bed. "Are- are these your feathers?" They were indeed covered in black and gold feathers.

"Nope." Gabriel said, stepping forward. "Mine are a thousand times softer." with that, Castiel dumped more feathers from the box onto them. "Happy Birthday." he said in all seriousness which made everyone laugh even more.

Day 8

"I don't wanna leave!" Ally complained, plopping onto the bed.

After that prank, they girls didn't get them back. They decided that they were even and since they ate the rest of the chocolate and key lime pie now drenched in honey, everything was alright. They had laid off of time traveling for a while and stayed with the Winchesters to just hunt regularly. At first, the boys were reluctant since they were just kids but they convinced them. After all, for a couple of kids, they had already killed a demon, werewolf, and escaped Crowley. It sounded unreal and part of a poorly plot-holed fan fiction.

Now, reality had hit them hard when they realized they only had two more days here. And they haven't even come close to finishing their Bucket List. Time really does fly when you're having fun.

"We gotta finish this off with a bang!" Clara suddenly shouted. Sam woke and looked up from his laptop. He had fallen asleep with his head pressed on the 'l' key and now the search bar was full of it.

"Wha-?" He started.

"Bye Sam!" Clara said.

"Tell Dean we're going back to the future!" Ally continued.

"Mm." He mumbled as he drifted back to sleep already. He knew they could take care of themselves, and if they couldn't they'd probably enjoy being almost killed.

"Gabriel! That is a no-no!" Clara yelled into the SETOAP.

"Hey! He ate my cookies!" Ally then shut the door and all was finally quiet.

Ω

"What is it?" Ally asked. "Why'd we leave?"

"Because I have a plan." Clara went to the computer and typed in some instructions. "Fuck. I gotta do math. Uhh. Let's just estimate." Clara said to herself.

"Clara. What are you doing?" Ally said. Clara was busy drawing in her diary. Somebody showed up out of no where.

"Woah. What are we doing with... who what is that?" Gabriel said.

"It's a Kevin." Clara explained.

"I'm Kevin?" The Kevin clone said.

"Yeah. And sorry, but you have to die." Clara said with a smile. "But don't worry. You don't feel pain."

"Great." he said.

"This is how the real Kevin is going to survive." Clara smiled and jumped out of the door.

Ω

"Kevin! Kevin! Come with me if you want to live!" Clara whispered not so quietly.

"What?" He said staring at the other version of himself. The other Kevin waved at him. "Trust me. She cool."

""We don't have time for trust. Gadriel's coming!" She pushed Kevin into the SETOAP with only a little resistance, leaving the other Kevin behind.

"It was a nice minute being alive." the Kevin clone said when they left.

Ω

"Oh my god. It's Kevin freakin' Solo!" Ally squealed.

"It's- it's bigger on the-" he started.

"Shut up! Wrong TV show!" Clara said as she turned on the television in the living room. "Here's what's happening right now."

Kevin turned to the screen just in time to see himself die by Sam. But it wasn't Sam. It was an angel. Then Sam left and Dean was on the floor crying with his one perfect tear.

"Oh I see what's happening." Ally finally said. "Come on. Let's go comfort the cry baby outside."

"Cry baby! I would cry if I saw a friend die!" Kevin argued.

"But you did just see friend die." Gabriel stepped forward. "In fact, you saw yourself die and you didn't shed a tear." He laughed and stepped outside first.

They all saw him on the television outside walking up to the crying Dean. They saw Dean's eyebrows go up in a confused look as he stared at the SETOAP rug.

"Guess that's our cue." Ally said as she walked out next. "You comin?" Clara went with a still suspicious Kevin following close behind.

"Kevin?" Dean did a double take as he saw the obviously not dead Kevin standing a mere 4 feet away from him. "I thought you were dead."

"Me too." Kevin managed to smile. As much as anyone could smile while seeing a dead body-their own dead body- lying on the floor. "So you know these people?"

"Sadly, yes." Dean said as Gabriel helped him up. "They're my time traveling, space altering, Destiel shipping friends." Kevin nodded as if something like this were bound to happen with the Winchesters.

"And we're here to help." Ally said.

"We want to go back and fix everything that goes wrong for you two." Clara explained.

"All the way to Mary's death."

"Really?" Dean asked. He didn't want to raise his hopes just to get them smashed down again. "What's the catch." He said before realizing it.

"Nothing." Clara said a bit surprised. "Well maybe you just hafta let us spend more time with you guys but other than that, can't I just do this out of the goodness of my heart."

"Yeah." Dean said, finally smiling. "Yeah. I guess you could."

Ω

Ally had explained a bit to Kevin just so that he was on board with everything. "So next stop is Cas' trials."

"But won't that kill Sam if he isn't being healed anymore?" Kevin asked. They were all seated at the main table except for Dean who was making snacks at the request of Clara.

"Then we'll save him before he dies. Thinkin with you being a prophet all it would make you smarter." Clara said.

"Is it weird that there's a video of you trying to deep throat a hot dog?" Ally suddenly interrupted.

"What?" Ally had already gotten out of her seat to get the laptop. She clicked on the video and everyone gathered to see if it was real. "When- when did I do that?" Kevin said, horrified.

"Not you. Osric did it." Clara clarified.

"Osric? What kind of name is that?"

"Your name."

"Here's Balthazar stroking a pineapple. Dean and Cas' gay moments-gay subtext included. And here's a gag reel. Aww! This would never happen here and you know that because they're smiling." Ally was about to die of laughter and feels when Dean came in.

"That was not- What?" They were looking up another Gif of his "gay moments" and didn't really feel like explaining.

"Look me up." Gabriel said. They typed in 'Richard Speight Jr Supernatural' and clicked on a video. Gabriel commented that he like 'himself' and kept watching. He was enjoying it, until they actually talked bad about his character. "That is not my only defense." Someone in the video said that he could only pretend to get stabbed then it'd be a clone and not him.

"Well..." Clara started.

"Shut up." They watched a couple more videos before it was time to go (one including Misha being able to do Tibetan throat sing).

"Only got two more days here. Tell me you're gonna miss us." Ally joked.

"You changed my life. Or you will, apparently." Dean said as they entered the SETOAP.

"A parting gift." Gabriel said before entering. He snapped his fingers and the floor turned into ice. "'Tis the season." They left with the sound of Dean falling and plates shattering.


	28. 40 Hours Till

"Where to next?" Gabriel asked. He was watching the TV where it showed Dean and Kevin talking about what to do next. If the girls were just going to stop Sam's possession from happening, should they do anything about it? Dean, being Dean, decided that they should have a plan anyway.

"Next we stop Cas's trials." Ally said, nearing the computer to research what episode to go to.

"I'm fond of Nephilim so let's just kill Metatron before he starts manipulating Cas." Clara added.

"I got It! Season 8 Episode 21. The Great Escapist." Ally tapped the numbers into the laptop. A second later and they were there.

Clara got out, supporting an angel blade. She handed it to Ally though. "Do the honors?"

"Gladly." The strutted out and saw Sam, Dean, Metatron, and Kevin. The girls and Gabriel looked ecstatic while the rest were just getting annoyed.

"Ah. so I finally get to meet you." Gabriel said. "Metatron. The Scribe of God."

"So, I don't like to admit it, but Metatron's right. Closing the Gates of Hell isn't a good idea. Maybe it is, but just. Not for you guys." Clara said, trying and failing in an attempt to explain.

"Can I do it now?" Ally said, swinging the angel blade.

"Woah wait. Are you going to kill him?" Sam said, almost falling over in his seat.

"Uh I'll explain later." Ally said as she started running towards Metatron. The chance to take him out stealthily was gone and Metatron dodged the attack. "Dean help!" Ally pleaded.

The girls had never really done anything bad before so he sided with them. Dean grabbed the angel, who was already out of practice to begin with, and held him tight. Ally swung the dagger and stabbed him right through the chest. Metatron choked and stumbled to the floor when Dean let him go.

"Easy with the blade. You almost stabbed me." Dean complained. "Now spill it."

"Explaining this over and over again is one downside to going in reverse order. But it can't be helped. Me and Clara are going to right all the wrongs that include you. We'll kill Azazael before he makes Sam drink his blood."

"We got Future Dean's consent so.. yeah." Clara added. She took the Angel Blade from Metatron's chest and started to clean it.

"So why can't I finish the trials?" Sam asked.

"Because you have to die at the end of it. And you'll get bigger problems. Like all the angels falling and Cas being human. And it's all because of Metatron." Clara pointed to the dead body.

"He would've manipulated Cas into doing the trials but we killed him."

"You're welcome." Gabriel added. He also healed Sam a bit so that he wouldn't have to deal with him passing out or anything.

"So yeah. Do what you want, I guess. We'll fix everything by the time our days our up. And according to my watch, I say about 40 hours from now."

"Bye guys." Ally said before anything got too awkward. They were on a tight schedule after all.

"Keep the blade." Clara said and tossed it to them. "What is that now," She said talking to Ally as they entered the SETOAP. "Your third kill? And it's and angel. Nice."


	29. Chapter 29

"I'm gonna miss the sight." Ally said as she knocked on the door of the bunker. They decided to be a little more polite and use the human way.

"Of what." Gabriel asked absentmindedly. He was getting bored from waiting. He was also getting bored from Clara's and Ally's mission. But, he went along with it as long as his brothers weren't going to fight anymore. He could spend his days back in his little corner.

"The angel's falling. I mean, sure, it was sad, but it was beautiful." Ally answered.

"That is why we are crazy. That and all the things we've killed." They all chuckled and somebody finally answered the door.

"Hi Kev-" Clara started but got a face full of holy water. "Doesn't taste holy-er."

He sprays the rest with holy water before speaking. "What do you want?!"

"Calm down." Ally said, wiping her face. "Where's Sam and Dean?"

"Why should I tell you." Kevin answered back.

"Are you fucking serious! I've explained this to you like 3 times already. Time travel is the most fucking-" Gabriel pulled Clara to the side so she can curse without interrupting people.

"Nevermind. We know where they are. Can you just give them a call and say 'Clara and Ally are coming?'"Ally said it in the sweetest way to make it not sound like a threat.

Ω

"I swear. How does the Doctor do it?" Clara said, not really angry now, just slightly peeved. Lack of sleep will do that to you.

"How are you going to convince them?" Gabriel asked. "Killing somebody is one thing, but you are actually going to have to stop a Winchester from closing the gates of Hell."

"I don't know." Ally said. She finally found them and started to run in for a hug. But they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"What is that smell?!" Gabriel said, putting a hand over his nose.

"Shut up!" Dean said as he and Sam turned around. They were apparently shoveling horse crap into a pile. God knows why. He then got a call from Kevin. "Yeah. Uh huh. You're a bit too late." Dean ended the call and put down the shovel.

"At least Kev knows how to follow instructions." Clara said.

"Well why are you here now?" Sam asked.

"Rude." Ally answered back. "We are actually trying to save you from a horrible decision."

"And what is that." Dean said, stepping closer. He was stopped by all of them when they covered their noses again.

"First. Take a shower. You stink."

Ω

Only when everyone was all showered up and smelling slightly of cherry blossoms did Ally, Clara, and Gabriel talk to the Winchesters.

"Don't do the trials." Ally said, summing everything up.

"Why not?" Sam asked. Ally rolled her eyes and was just about done explaining stuff as Clara was, who was now playing cards with Gabriel. Things were left to her.

"In the end, it kills you. Not like the 'you are two weak to fight back' kill you, more like the 'heart exploding because you killed Hell' kill you." Ally may have been lying for the most part, but if that's what it takes to get the Winchesters to believe her.

"His heart explodes." Dean said.

"Pretty much." Ally lied again. "And you get too weak to do anything about all the angels falling- that's right ANGELS FALLING- that you have to be possessed.

"I won't get possessed." Sam said, showing off his anti-possession tattoo.

"Not by a demon, Sam. By an angel." Ally said. "He said his name was Ezekiel. He let you take control and wiped your memory of you saying yes to him. For a while, people thought that it was actually Lucifer and not Ezekiel. Turns out, it wasn't Lucifer."

"Although I kind of wish it was." Clara said, not looking up from her card game. Clara put a card down and looked up when everyone was quiet. "What? Did I say that out loud?"

Ally stifled a laugh and shook her head. "Don't mind her. Anyways, the angel was actually Gadriel who started working for Metatron. He, um, is the scribe of God."

"But why do I say yes to Gadriel?" Sam asked.

"He disguised himself as Dean. And the yes was kind of implied. But I guess, implied or not, he still could possess you."

"So what are we supposed to do, then, now that we can't close the gates of Hell forever." Dean spoke up.

"I don't know. We are trying to fix all of your problems. So I guess, grab a beer and relax."

"You cheated." Clara laughed behind them.

"Maybe." Gabriel responded with a grin.

"What are you guys even playing?" Ally asked.

"Blackjack." Gabriel said while Clara simultaneously announced "Crazy Eights." They stared at each other and then laughed.

"Relaxing seems like fun." Dean said with a smile.

"So how did you win?" Clara asked Gabriel. It was about the card game they were playing.

"I thought I was losing. When you said I won, I just went with it." Gabriel laughed.

"Shush! Here comes the van!" Ally quieted them. The next thing for them to do was to save Bobby. Even if he does come back as a ghost, they don't want him to die. They were going to tackle and most likely kill Dick before he shoots Bobby in the head.

Suddenly, Dean and Sam ran up to a van followed by Bobby and Dick. "Now!" Ally yelled and they skated towards him. Yes. Skated. Ally thought it'd be cooler that way, and it was. And also faster.

Ally managed to reach Dick first and toppled him to the ground. Next came Gabriel, who stabbed a large sword, with an even larger hilt, into the middle of his chest. Clara came up behind him, handling a large hammer. Without stopping, she rammed the hammer onto the sword, making Dick stuck the the floor.

"Agh!" Dick choked. "Who are you!?" Other Leviathans were closing in, fast.

"Gabriel, can you take care of them?" Clara demanded, more than asked. Gabriel nodded and multiplied himself into about 20 or more. It was a sight to see.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby, realizing that it was just the girls and that they had saved their asses (for the umpteenth time) came out of the van.

They nearly laughed their head of when they saw what kind of trap Dick had fallen into. He was pinned to the floor, unable to take the sword that was shish kabob-ing him out.

"Here hold this." Clara ordered Sam. She took out another sword from her pack which now seemed to have magical properties because the sword was 3 times the size of the bag. "Over his neck."

Sam did as told, knowing what would happen next. Clara thought of some final words to him. Dick didn't even know who she was. Clara held the oversized hammer over her head.

"Richard. You're a villain, and a smart one. But you are a great big vessel of Dick." Clara said, making slight changes to what Gabriel said to Lucifer. You know, before he-.

Clara smiled as she swung the hammer down, completely severing his head. It even did a little roll to the side like it did in the movies. Clara gave a little squeal of pleasure and shock as she saw the body now lay lifeless.

Black blood covered Sam and Clara but they didn't really seem to mind. Everyone really was celebrating Dick's death in little smiles. Even if it had been a tad bit gruesome.

"I should've laced the sword in sodium borate." Clara mumbled to herself before turning to everyone else. "Who's going to bury the head?!"

Ω

They were at a small motel room while the boys were drinking beer and celebrating. Clara and Ally supposed they could drink, too, seeing that they were formally 25 now. They decided not today, though.

"So I was supposed to be dead." Bobby said, angry but not really surprised at the idea.

"Yeah, but you become a ghost and get ghost powers and ghost weaknesses." Ally said.

"And your spirit gets tied to that old flask of yours that Dean would've carried around everywhere. They have a sad ceremony where they finally salt and burn your bones." Clara said.

"But I guess they won't have to do that."

"So what about you and your mission then. How many more days, exactly?"

"Not days. Hours." Clara replied glumly. "About 35 more hours and we are gone."

"You are really lucky to have time traveling friends like us that will rip a hole in the fabric of the space and time just to make you guys a little bit happier." Ally said. "But we really must be off. You know, time doesn't stop for the time travelers and opposite shit like that."

"Bye!" The three left again to a somewhat happier Sam and Dean.


	30. Hammer Axes and Flame Whips

"Hi. Clara and Ally and I suppose you already know Gabriel." Clara said, happily.

"Yes. I know about you." Raphael said suddenly. It was a first for Clara and Ally and they were genuinely surprised.

"How?" Ally asked.

"Rumors spread."

"Well I guess you won't be able to spread anymore rumors." Clara said, starting to draw in her diary. "I've actually planned a special death for you."

"Clara, you can't kill him. Yet." Castiel said.

"I'm sorry Castiel. But he doesn't have information on God. Actually, you don't find God, Cas. He doesn't want to be found."

"Where is that- Ah! There it is!" Ally walked up to Dean. "Here." She handed him a small pamphlet title 'Operation: Save the Winchesters.' Inside it read this:

What Sam/Dean/Cas/Anybody should do:

and follow because if we say that shit is evil, it's evil

and Bye and have fun

To Do:

in reverse time order, kill whatever needs to be killed

are going to save your mom/dad/chance at having a normal life

at least 1hr to draw up everything we'll need for the normal world

This particular person: Raphael

makes Cas open Purgatory

needs to be more powerful to kill him=consume more souls in Purgatory

means releasing Leviathans(meanie old beasties) which can't be killed but can be stopped if you behead them and separate parts

mr. leviathan, Dick, is a dick

Ally handed another one to Cas while Clara was drawing. Clara finished and beside her was what seemed like a large cannon. "I present to you the 'Archangel Blade Launcher 3000!' It fires 100 archangel blades simultaneously at 70 miles per hour. Pretty cool huh?"

"Life is not an option after being shot with this." Ally said in awe.

"Ready. Set-" Before Clara could even say 'Go' Ally pressed the giant red button and the blades shot out.

Luckily, only Raphael was in the line of fire and he got shot with only about 15 of the blades while the rest surrounded him. He was shot out of the ring of holy fire and caught in flames. His body was all burnt before he reached the wall, where all the blades stuck. It was a complete circle, the blades, and they each went into the wall about an inch.

Clara was the first to break the silence. "That was loud." Clara had covered her ears in the beginning, but mostly to try and block out the muffled screams. It hadn't last long. He had died the moment he hit the flames. "It was quick."

Ω

"So I was going to open Purgatory?" Cas asked. Even though they had a pamphlet, they still needed to explain things.

"Yeah. You try and become God. You kill a bunch of people. Most of it was because you had the Leviathans inside of you." Clara said.

"So what would you be doing, if you didn't find the Winchesters. I think that means not rebelling also." Ally asked. She was thinking how the other people's lives would change just because the Winchester's lives changed. Many people would also die. She guessed that they could fix that with a little doodle and a bunch of labels.

"I would still be serving Heaven. A little bit differently though, I suppose." Castiel replied.

"A little bit differently." Ally repeated absentmindedly. "That's not true."

Clara, Ally, and Gabriel said their goodbyes before hauling off the Archangel Blade Launcher 3000 back into the SETOAP. Clara then drew a large room just to keep awesome inventions in there. Maybe she could keep them when she went back into the real world.

"Well next is the Apocalypse." Ally said.

"Yeah. But Sam and Dean are the true true vessels. We can only fix that with either keeping Lucifer locked up or with my diary." Clara explained. "We can do both. So what's before that."

"Well, we gotta keep Dean out of Hell so he doesn't break the first seal."

"And to do that, he has to not sell his soul."

"And to do that, we have to keep Sam from dying."

"And to do that, we have to kill that physic dude that killed him." Clara finished off.

"Simple." Ally laughed. She began to search through the computer. After a while she finally found out the details. "Okay, so the guy who shoots Sam is Jake. And it is in episode 'All Hell Breaks Loose.'"

"Then let's go."

Ω

The three were hiding behind a building around the corner and was watching the fight between Sam and Jake. Sam was losing pretty badly so Gabe helped a bit. He made a banana peel show up and Jake slipped on it, falling to the ground. Sam doesn't question it as he has the upper hand already. It looks like Sam is going to actually stab him and Clara wonders if something is going to change. But, no. Sam throws his knife down and walks away.

When Sam walks towards Dean, Clara and Ally rush out to save him. Clara was wielding her oversized hammer (and oh my god it can change into an axe) and was growing fond of it. Ally wanted an awesome weapon so Clara gave her a flaming whip that was a sparkling white and red.

"What the-" Sam turns around to see what Dean was looking at. Ally got to Jake first and wrapped the whip around him to trap him. Next, Clara comes up with the purple and gold hammer and strikes him in the chest.

'Clara!" Sam shouted. "Don't kill him!" But it was too late to stop her. Jake was already flying a good length away.

"Fine." Clara sighed. "You're lucky that I held back a bit. He should be unconscious and will probably need a hospital."

"Why are you here?" Dean asked before getting a pamphlet thrown at him. "I don't read." He said matter-of-factly.

"Ugh. Jake was going to kill Sam. Then you were going to sell your soul to get him back. You go to Hell and then start torturing after like 30 years, I think. That breaks the first seal to open Lucifer's Cage. Because apparently when a righteous man does wrong in Hell or something, that breaks the seal. Then Sam was going to be Lucifer's true vessel and then shit happens and then that is your life." Ally explained.

"Dominos." Gabriel said.

"Hold on a sec." Sam started.

"No time." Clara turned around and there Azazel stood over Jake's unconscious body.

"You can't leave, Sammy. You have to finish him off." Azazel threatened.

"I won't." Sam said sternly.

"Fine." Azazel held out his fist and Jake started coughing up blood. In less than a second, he was dead. "It was going to be you anyways, Sammy."

"Don't call me that."

"Hey!" Clara shouted, annoyed. "We're here too. Aren't you going to say hello?"

Azazel looked at them like they had just appeared out of nowhere. "And you are?" He said, disgusted.

"The ones who are going to kill you." Clara said as she swung the hammer over her shoulder.

"Twice." Ally smiled and had the fiery whip wrapped around in her belt. The flames would only harm whatever she wanted it to.

Clara threw her hammer at Azazel but he dodged it at the last second. Clara grunted in frustration as she pulled out the Colt. "I need to add a boomerang feature." She tossed the Colt to Sam who caught it effortlessly despite having been almost beaten by a superhuman. "Keep 'im busy!" Clara yelled as she pulled out a machete and started running towards her hammer.

Demons were gathering now, trying to protect Azazel. It was six against one..two..um.. a lot. It was time for a battle.

Ally grabbed the closest one with the whip and flung him toward the others. While they were momentarily stunned, she changed it from a whip to a smaller sword within seconds and charged.

Clara and Ally worked as a team, slicing their way to the other side of the demon wall to reach the hammer. They were going to let either Sam or Dean waste Azazel. They figured that the brothers could get their revenge.

"Your not bad for an old fart." Gabriel laughed, beheading another demon with his angel blade. He figured you can kill just about anything by beheading it.

"And you're not bad for... whatever you are." Bobby said.

"An angel." And to prove his point, he flashed his wings a bit and killed the demon with one hand to the face. The demon dropped dead as Bobby stared with awe. That didn't last long because another demon took his place.

Sam and Dean finally neared Azazel. "You can't kill me Sam." Azazel taunted. "You need me."

"I don't!" Sam fired at Azazel and missed by an inch, hitting another demon by Ally and Clara.

"Woah." Sam could here the girls say. "That was close."

Azazel raised his hand again and this time, it was Dean who was coughing up blood. "Dean!" Sam rushed to help him, only to be thrown against the wall. He lay on the floor, his breath knocked out from the blow.

"Little Dean here is going to die. And you can't do anything to-" Azazel stopped suddenly as a large hammer hit the side of him. He didn't seem affect though stumbling a few feet. In fact, he looked pissed. "You little shit!" He yelled as he raised his hand again. Clara shut her eyes in anticipation of what was going to happen. He didn't get to do anything, though. A bullet was shot, right at the side of his head.

"Well. Sorry I didn't get to kill you myself. I'll get the chance later." Clara said, as Azazel stumbled and fell to the ground, dead. Clara helped Dean up and Ally helped Sam. They looked behind them to see that all of the demons had vacated their vessels which were all dead.

"That.. was... epic!" Ally squealed.

Clara let go of Dean as he went to his brother for a heart warming hug.


	31. Happy Beginnings

The fight had taken a lot of time. They were already down to the last day here.

"What now." Clara said, getting back into the routine. The adrenaline was already wearing off and she gulped down another cup of coffee and shuddered. She never liked coffee, but it really did help.

"Find their dad." Ally said. "I guess we can just go where we left them in the first place. Right in season 1."

"Let's get to it." In a second, they were up and out of the SETOAP.

"Clara?" Dean said, when she went out.

"Yeah. You don't remember me in the second I was gone?" She laughed and Ally went out too.

"Ally?" Sam asked.

"Uhh. Yeah. Who else. What's go you- Ohhh!" Ally exclaimed. 'We're 25."

"Oh yeah. Almost forgot!" Clara laughed. "You guys didn't seem to notice that much last time when we were killing demons and saving your ass."

"What?" Sam was still confused.

"Oh. So remember when we said we couldn't help you find your dad?" Ally interrupted. "Yeah. We lied."

Clara put down her Hammer Axe and Dean started to examine it while she drew.

"Cool." Dean said when he picked it up and it changed forms.

"So you are actually getting our father back. And this won't rip a hole in the space time whatever?" Sam asked.

"I'm not saying that it won't. But I'm always happy to bleed for the Winchesters." Clara finished her drawing.

"Huh?" John was standing in the middle of the motel room, a couple feet away from them.

"Dad." Dean dropped the hammer and rushed to his father to give him a hug.

"How did you find me?" John returned the hug awkwardly.

"Hiya!" Clara said. "Not evil." She added for clarification, as if it was going to do anything.

"We'd really love to stay, but we are going to almost literally die in a couple hours so we gotta split." Ally said. "We'll come back for Thanksgiving or something."

"By the way, the demon that killed your wife? He's dead. We killed him. Well, your sons killed him."

"So why don't you settle down and live a happy, apple pie life and don't get caught up in anymore demon/monster stuff." Ally said with a smile as she entered the SETOAP. She could already hear the 'Who are those girls?' coming from John. That last part about a normal life was just wishful thinking. Of course they would never give up hunting.

"So... Azazel again?" Clara said, once inside the SETOAP.

"Azazel again." Ally sighed.

Ω

The girls snuck into the house in the middle of the night. They had left Gabriel in the SETOAP because sneaking around with him wasn't sneaking at all.

Ally used a skeleton key to open the door without the alarms going off. Just as they planned, John was sleeping in front of the TV. Now it was time to sneak up the stairs silently.

They made it up the stairs but turned to Mary's room first. Ally shook her awake and was probably the dumbest thing they could do. Mary woke up and as soon as she saw she was in any danger, she stood and flipped Ally to the ground. She held a firm grip at Ally's throat. To her surprise the girl was scared to death but not at her, Ally held a finger to her own mouth to signal silence.

"Who are you?" Mary whispered in anger.

"We're trying to help you." A voice pleaded behind her. She hadn't even noticed that Clara was behind her. If they had wanted to hurt her, they would've already. "We know you're a hunter. Your past is catching up to you."

"What?" Mary finally let go of Ally's throat. Ally sat up, gasping for air.

"I'm Clara, and this is Ally." Clara motioned to the silently coughing girl. "Do you remember making a deal to bring your husband back to life?"

Mary nodded slowly.

"Well that demon is coming to claim its prize." Clara paused for dramatic effect. "Your son."

Ω

"Take Dean and your husband and get out. It wants Sam and we intend on killing it before he gets to him." Clara ordered. "Now go!"

Mary was reluctant but she went anyway. Clara and Ally entered Sam's room. They saw Azazel standing over Sam's crib. Oh no. Maybe they were too late. No. Azazel was only now starting to cut his wrist and let the blood fall. Before he could, Ally shot out her arm and the whip caught his throat. Azazel stumbled backwards and started burning and screaming.

The baby stared crying and Clara dodged Azazel's burning hand to scoop baby Sammy out of his crib. They got halfway down the stairs before Clara realized Ally wasn't following. "Ally!" Clara screamed.

Ally stuck her head out the door. "I can't stop the fire!" She yelled.

"Then let it burn the evidence and. Get. Out!" With that, Ally started to run towards the stairs.

The three made it out alive and Clara handed Sam to Mary who was whispering 'thank you' over and over again.

"You're welcome." Ally smiled in return. "I'm sorry about the house, but believe me, it could've been worse."

"Please, stay away from hunting. Your sons would really appreciate it." Clara said.

"I will." Mary said, looking at the both of them. "Thank you. Oh god, I will." Tears of happiness and sadness began to stream down her cheeks.

"You forgot this." Gabriel said, surprising the girls. He held up a partly burnt SETOAP rug.

"Oh my god." Ally started.

"Don't worry." Gabriel laughed. "Everything's fixed."

"Yeah." Clara said, shedding small tears of her own. "Everything is."


	32. A Heart Warming Tale

"We did it." Ally said, surprised herself. "We actually did it." The clock was ticking with only about three hours more.

"How do you thing their lives are now?" Clara wondered aloud.

"Well, why don't we find out?" Ally said and moved to the computer. In a few quick strokes, they were there. Where? Clara didn't know really.

"Present Day. Christmas." Ally explained. "That's their house over there." Ally pointed to a normal house on a normal street.

"Let's go." Clara said with a nervous smile. They walked up the house and rung the doorbell. A few seconds later, Dean opened the door. Except it wasn't Dean. It was a happier and maybe even a bit chubbier version.

"Hello." Dean said, questioningly.

"Umm. We umm..." Clara started. They were actually having a normal life and Clara didn't know what to say. 'Hi we're time travelers from a different dimension that went into this dimension where you were a Hunter but we changed that and-'

Clara didn't say anything but from behind Dean, someone spotted her. "Clara." Mary walked up to them with a big smile. "Come on in."

They shuffled inside where they saw Sam, Dean, Jess, Mary, John, and even a kid or two running around. They stopped to marvel at the beautiful Christmas tree.

"You don't look a day older." Mary said while Dean walked away to calm down one of the kids.

"Well, that's what happens when you have a time machine." Ally said. Mary gave them a look that told them that she didn't believe them. Clara took out her diary and drew a present for them.

"Give this to them when we leave." Clara said to the shocked Mary.

"You- you're not staying." she asked.

"I have business to attend to." At that, there was another ring of the doorbell. Dean opened it again and the person outside screamed. "Merry Christmas!"

Inside stepped Castiel. "Cas!?"Ally said, bewildered.

"Umm. I'm Jimmy." Jimmy the proceeded to give the children some gifts. Clara and Ally laughed out loud. "Is something funny?"

"No." Clara said. "You just resemble somebody I used to know." Then, the girls started to leave.

Sam stepped around the corner and was the same tall person as ever. Except his hair was shorter. Maybe Jess had something to do with it.

"Wait. Who are you?" Sam asked before they left.

"Don't you remem-" Clara stopped herself. No. They wouldn't remember. They had never gone on any adventures together. Never known they had gone to Hell and back for them. The memories that never had been made the girls' eyes tear a bit. But it was all for them.

"Nobody important."

Ω

"They left a present." Mary said, after a while. She held out a present wrapped with a print of an angel in a trench coat. It was marked 'For Sam and Dean.'

Sam grabbed the box and opened it gingerly. Inside were two fake FBI IDs and a picture. It was one with Sam and Dean in costumes with two other guys they didn't know and two thirteen year old girls.

Maybe they hadn't noticed, but the boys were tearing up too.


	33. Epilogue

The last hours were a blur. Clara doesn't even really remember how they got back to the real world. She returned herself to 13 and Ally to 14 and was a little bit sad. She remembers a blue light and entering the SETOAP and then... nothing.

She woke up in the last place she thought she would end up. School. She laughed at the old place. It was night so now nobody was here. Since she was in the SETOAP when she teleported, it still worked.

Gabriel was probably not going to hear her, but she prayed to him and said thanks. Thanks for sticking around until the end.

"Home?" Ally asked quietly.

"I guess." Clara said. Despite being awake for two days, she was wide awake. They stepped back into the SETOAP and went to Ally's house first.

"Let's put away the umm.. weapons." Ally said. They almost forgot. Murder is illegal here. Well, now they don't have any reason to kill.

"Call me if anything happens." Clara said, stepping back into the SETOAP. "Bye." This was almost unreal. Maybe getting off hunting is harder than she thought. And hunting isn't even real here.

Clara rung the doorbell to her house. She didn't know what time it was or what day or what year. Maybe her parents had moved out or maybe she had gone back in time.

"Hello-" Her mom answered the door and turned pale.

"Mom?" Her mother hugged her and started bawling. Her dad came over and did the same. "What's happening?

"You were missing." Her mother said between sobs. They brought her inside and sat down.

"For three months. We thought you were dead."

"I- I don't remember anything." Clara said, half lying. "What day is it?"

"Sunday the 11th." Her mom said, calming down. "It's December, sweetie."

"I need to go to my room." Clara said shakily. She ran upstairs and grabbed her phone and called Ally.

One ring.

Two rings.

"Yeah. I know!" Ally said immediately.

"December!" Clara laughed.

"Yeah! I know!"

'School." Clara said, suddenly remembering.

"Yeah... I know."

Ω

"But mom! I wanna go to school!" Clara said trying to get out of the car. Oh man, her classmates were going to freak when she comes back from the dead.

She had managed to stay home until third period when she came up with that idea. She was going to meet Ally here and wait to go inside.

"Bye mom!" Clara said as she drove away. Ally was already there, waiting for Clara.

"Okay. Ready?" Ally asked as they walked to their classroom.

"Yeah."

They opened the door and Ally shouted. "Surprise bitch! I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!" She then covered her mouth, remembering she was in school. And school had rules. Real life was going to be harder to adjust to.

"Oh.. yeah. We're not dead!" Clara said like it was the best thing in the world. Nobody reacted and just stayed shocked. They sat at the opposite sides of the classroom in their assigned seats. They looked at the board and turned to page 49. It was a lesson on monomials and polynomials. Ew.

After a few minutes, the teacher urged on and the class got boring. Clara looked up and saw that Ally already had an idea, with a twinkle in her eye, she stood up.

"I forgot how boring school is." Ally said.

"Wanna split?" Clara said pulling the SETOAP rug out of her backpack. It was the only thing in her backpack. She laid it on the floor in the middle of the class. She pulled out two little smoke pellets and threw them onto the floor.

"Bye bitches!" They yelled. Then they were gone.

Ω

The girls were back in the SETOAP and were almost dying of laughter. "What- what are we going to do now?" Ally said.

"I don't even know." Clara said. "Maybe we can visit other countries."

"At least we saw all our favorite Supernatural characters." Ally said and they laughed and cried a little bit more.

"Oh shit." Clara said, completely serious. "We forgot Adam."

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this I'm posting extras that fit somewhen in the story line. It doesn't really matter when.


	34. Dare Devil

Clara was bored. She was stuck in the motel after Sam and Dean specifically told her and Ally to stay. She would've gone and disobeyed but they said that if either one of them did, they wouldn't give them the surprise the boys had planned. She was pretty sure they were lying but she didn't want to miss the chance.

So, anyways, Clara was bored and watching the only channel they had, a nature documentary, didn't help. So she did what she always did when she got bored. Pretended to talk to Lucifer. Weird. She knows. But everything was a bit more amusing when she thought him up.

"So you're bored again. Why can't you deal with this yourself?" Her own version of hallucifer asked.

"Cuz you're funner." She knew funner wasn't a word but this was her thoughts and they weren't really filtered.

"But why talk to me when you can just talk to the real thing?" She knew halluci just wanted to get away from her (completely the opposite of Sam's problem) but he did have a point.

Ally was going to say 'I'm bored.' but stopped when Clara stood up to get to her diary.

"Ooh. Watcha doin now?" Ally asked instead.

"Getting. Rid of. Our. Boredness." Clara said between drawing. If the devil was coming, they had to be ready. "There." she said with a smile. "Finished."

Then there was a flash behind them and they turned around to look. "What the hell?" Lucifer exclaimed. He was bewildered at the change of setting not due to him.

"Where am-" he started but when he turned to look at the girls his expression changed to a mixture of too many emotions to count. "You." He narrowed his eyes at them.

"You." Clara mocked and then laughed. Lucifer couldn't just get up and walk around so they had him on an invisible leash like a dog. That also meant he couldn't use any of his powers.

"Don't bother killing us with that look, Luci. Your Grace is bound." Clara explained.

"How."

"Oh right, I didn't get to explain anything to you before. Well, might as well sit down." Clara tugged at the leash and he sat down indian style. "So yeah. we're from this dimension where your dimension is in a TV show. So we came here and whatever I could draw would come to life. So that explains how I could do the leash thing. And if you're wondering what vessel you're in, it's the first one you take when you get out of the Pit."

"What about Sam?" Luci asks.

"I'd be happy to tell you... If you're willing to play along." Clara said. Then she realized how wrong that sounded. "Godammit. I didn't mean it like that.. Just.. just let me get a game."

Lucifer shuffled uncomfortably but he nodded. "Okay. I'll play."

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ally yelled and sat next to Luci. Clara finally joined and they formed a little triangle.

"I'll start." Ally said. "Truth or Dare, Luce."

"Hm. Dare." he said.

"I dare you... to.." Ally's eyes darted around and finally settled on the laptop. "Read some Samifer fics out loud... With Sam."

"What?" Lucifer asked as Ally got up to get the laptop.

"Okay..." Ally searched. "Found something perfect."

"But I don't think Sam will find it nice to read this with me."

"Not a problem." Clara was already drawing Sam. This would be a Sam who didn't know about the devil and his plan. She was pretty sure he was still trying to find his father.

"Dean, I don't think-" Sam stopped abruptly. "Oh no."

"Hello Sam." Lucifer's eyes gleamed at the sight of his true vessel.

"Uh. Who is he?" Sam asked. This wasn't the first time he's been popped somewhere by the girls and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

Clara nudged Lucifer with her elbow to make Lucifer hold up his hand in front of him. "Lucifer."

"Like, as in the Devil?" Sam said as he shook Lucifer's hand.

"Yea. Parents were bit on the crazy side if you ask me." Luce responded.

After the pleasantries were all done and over with, Sam finally asked why he was here. "Nuh uh. You want me to read a story about me and him?! A guy I just met?! And a guy?"

Ally finally convinced him that either he was going to read it or they were going to get Dean to read it.

They had to read at least half of it out loud and the comments that went along with it were hilarious.

They weren't really listening to the story and really payed attention to the reaction. Sam was shaking his head and probably wanted to smash the laptop to his head. Lucifer was ranging from being serious to sarcastic to actually chuckling.

"Nope. I can't read anymore of this!" Sam gave up. "Just send me back."

"You don't want to play truth or dare with us?" Ally said. Sam got wide eyed due to the fact that that is exactly what him and Luci were doing the fic.

"Yes. I'm sure." Sam said.

"Fine. Your loss." Clara erased his picture and Sam was gone.

"That was... intriguing." Lucifer decided.

"I ship it." Clara said. "Okay. Your turn Luci."

"Truth or dare then, Clara." he asked when they all sat down back in their triangle.

"Truth."

"How does Sam say yes to me?" he asks.

"Oh. Straight to the 'how' questions." Clara started. "Okay so you know the horsemen rings and how they can open the Cage back up? Well since they have it they want to push you back into it but the only way is for that to happen is for Sam to say yes to you, hoping he can take over long enough to jump in."

"Does their plan work?"

"One question at a time."

"Kay. truth or dare then Ally." Lucifer quickly spun around.

"Dare." Ally said. "But nothing painful." She did know that she was taking a dare from the devil.

Ω

"Dude we didn't bring anything back for them." Sam said as they neared the motel room.

"I'm sure we'll just go on another adventure or watch more Supernatural and they'll be fine.

"Okay." Sam said as he quickly unlocked the door. What he saw was not what he expected.

"Jump! Jump! Jump!" Clara and Lucifer chanted. Sam and Dean had entered the room to find that it was bigger on the inside. And it had a pool. And a diving board.

They looked up to see that Ally was holding on for dear life, not wanting to jump. "Nuh uh!" She shouted.

"It was a dare Ally. You're going to hafta do it!" Lucifer shouted back.

"Go Luci." Clara said. This allowed Lucifer to teleport to where Ally was standing.

"What?!" Ally said. She only had a second to react because Lucifer pushed her and down she fell. "Motherfu-!" She said as she dropped down in a not so graceful splash.

Lucifer appeared in the pool again and high fived Clara. Ally gasped up for air, complaining. "Ow! I said nothing that hurts!" That gained another laugh from the two of them.

They finally realized that the two Winchesters were at the door, now dripping wet with pool water.

"Lucifer!" Sam and Dean shouted.

"Uhh," Clara quickly removed the invisible collar which made him disappear. But not before Clara gave something to him in his hand. "Pshh. What? Lucifer's not here." She said, failing at lying.

"Now where'd our surprise." Ally said, changing the subject and swimming over.

"Uhh."

"You didn't. Did you." Clara said. "Guess that means you hafta swim with us!" The boys looked at each other and shrugged. It was hot outside anyways.

Ω

Lucifer was back in the Cage. It was just a couple hours above but he would treasure it. But what was in his hands? He opened a fist and a small figure was inside. It continued to expand and grow until it formed a small laptop.

Lucifer opened it up and scrolled through, like Clara and Ally had taught him. He couldn't connect to the internet but there was something in the saved files.

Turns out there was only Samifer fanfictions on here.


	35. Slendernatural

"Dean, turn down the music!" Sam yelled.

"What!?" Dean laughed.

Sam reached for the radio and turned off the music. Before Dean could complain, Sam held up the phone so he could see it. "Clara. Calm down. I- What? I can't understand you."

That received a simultaneous scream and static from the other end. Then the line went dead.

"Trace the call." Dean ordered. Sam did it with no question.

"They.. what?" Sam scratched his head in confusion. "Next turn." Dean tripled his speed and they nearly flipped over on that turn.

They reached a ski resort in record time. "Excuse me miss." Dean turned on his charm. "FBI. Have you seen two girls check in today? Or possibly anyone babbling about.. I don't know, Demons and how to kill them?

"Um. They didn't check in, but I think I've seen some girls like that today. They left as soon as they came in though."

Dean gave a little smile and turned to Sam. "They didn't check in. Must've just popped into a room."

They got a list of vacant rooms which wasn't that long, considering it was close to Christmas.

"Clara? Ally?" Sam shouted and knocked on the door.

"Sam!" They girls shouted but the door didn't open any time soon. Luckily, the door was unlocked.

"What?" Sam opened the door to see the girls huddled up on the couch with some movie playing. They didn't look like they were in any danger.

Dean entered a second later. "Are you serious?!" He said. They had searched for them for nearly an hour. But he saw that the girls were really scared and he just sighed. He nudged Sam to do some 'sympathy thing' to calm them.

"Um. It's gonna be okay." Sam said awkwardly as he went closer. "I mean, look at him." Sam said, gesturing to Slender. "He doesn't even look scary."

Dean joined them on the couch, already grabbing for the popcorn. "We could kill him no problem."

At that, the girls smiled and calmed down. "So who is this guy anyways?" All four of them rested. They weren't on any case right now and they deserved a break after all this searching.

"You don't know who Slenderman is?" Ally started. "He's a faceless man with a suit and tentacles. If you look at him too long or if he gets too close, you die. Also, guns don't kill him."

"He's a bit of a pedophile, too." Clara laughed. "This used to be a computer game and now they changed it into a movie."

"So how are you supposed to defeat him?"

"Collect all 8 notes. He just leaves it all over the place and freaks out when you take them."

"This guy sucks." Sam chuckled. "Let's watch the movie." They spent the whole night watching and eventually playing Slender until they got so tired, they fell asleep on the computer.

Ω

"Sam. Sammy." Dean whispered. Sam shuffled grumpily. He didn't get enough sleep and the mattress was itchy and it was really cold out.

"Dean, turn on the heater." Sam mumbled. Then he jumped awake. "Where are we?" Dean shoved a note into his face.

Moose and Dean-o,

Yeah, well. You said you could defeat Slender, so... defeat him. Plus you have an audience so look good! You only have a flashlight and the clothes on your back. The batteries never run out so that'll help.

Collect all 8 notes and Good Luck!

~Clara and Ally

"Well this is just fucktastic!" Dean shouted to no one in particular. He knew that they were here somewhere.

"So... what. Do we just collect the notes? Seems easy enough."

"Sure. Let's just get to it." Dean, though still annoyed, was happy that they were back to regular hunts and not just demon and angel shit.

Ω

Meanwhile...

"Lucifer. Be nice to Cas. You're lucky that I brought you here." Clara said.

"Yeah. But you looovvee me." Lucifer teased.

"Shut up." Clara sat down to enjoy the movie. Sam and Dean were on the big screen, now searching around a large tree trunk.

In the "theater" was Gabriel, Lucifer, Castiel, Bobby, and the girls. The best part was that one of them at a time got to control Slender. Slender's speed got faster as they got more notes. Whenever the were spotted they couldn't move but if Sam or Dean looked too long, they would die.

Now it was Ally's turn.

Ω

"Sam, I think I found one." Sam followed Dean to an old truck. "Always watches. No eyes."

Sam collected the note and quickly stuffed it into his jacket pocket. He was going to kill the girls when he got out of this. But he had to give them credit. They always were hyped up on adrenaline which made them less scared, but the suspense was killing them. When was Slender going to show up?

Right one cue, they heard a deep chord strike which made a terrifying sound, just like it did in the games. He turned around to see the tall, faceless man and they ran. "Run Sam!"

After a while, they got tired of running. They weren't used to it, they were usually fighting.

"Where's... the.. next.. note?" Sam gasped. They had come to a low building now. They were out of breath and still had 7 more notes to go.

"Split up and search, meet me outside in 5." Dean said. Sam went right and Dean went left. They got out of there with no problem. Now they were trying to find the fifth note. Music suddenly sounded from the background and they stiffened when they could literally see static.

"Sam no!" But it was too late. Sam turned around to see Slenderman was right behind him. Sam could feel his heart beat rising and rising and the static taking over his vision. Then everything stopped.

Everything was black with a couple letters floating above his head.

4/10 notes. Continue? Y or N.

Sam quickly chose the obvious answer and he woke up in the sam woods.

"Huh?" Lucifer asked from inside the invisible box. "He doesn't die?"

"This is a video game, Luce. No one ever really dies. They just respawn." Clara was really giddy despite the fact she had technically killed a Winchester. But no one can really kill a Winchester.

"Here. You wanna try?" Clara handed the controller to Luce.

Ω

"Sam?" Dean jumped back. Sam's body has just... disappeared right in front of him. "Sam!" he shouted. A moment later he could hear a faint DEAN! from behind him. He started running like Hell to the voice.

"Dean!" Sam was absolutely sure that he had died. But he wasn't too caught up on that fact considering he had been through much worse.

He could hear someone running towards him and he turned around.

"Ah Godammit Sam. Point that thing somewhere else!" Sam pushed the light out of his face when his brother turned to hug him.

"I thought you had died." He said.

"I.. respawned." Sam replied, hugging Dean back. "What happened to Slender?"

"He fizzled away after you died. But come on. We gotta find the rest of the notes."

Unilke, Ally or Clara, Lucifer didn't wait. As soon as he saw the brothers, he headed towards them, full speed.

They could all see the Winchesters clutch their head because of the static and run. The screen switched to Slender's view and it was following the boys steadily. This wasn't supposed to be like that before the 5th note.

"Woah, Luce. Slow down!" Ally yelled at him, but he didn't stop. He was one of those hard core gamers, she supposed.

Despite Lucifer right on their heels, the boys got two more notes in the easy places. They had memorized it from the movie and guessed that they were in the same positions.

Dean and Sam split up, realizing that Slender could only chase after one of them. At that, Clara pulled out another controller. "Player 2 anyone?" She gave the controller to Cas who held it gingerly.

"Come on Cas. It's fun." Lucifer said, still concentrating on the screen. Cas then finally gave in and pressed a button. Cas spawned right in front of Dean, who, instantly after, died.

"Oh no!" Cas cried out.

"It's okay, boy. Dean will come back to life." Bobby assured him. That seemed to calm Cas down a bit and he went look for Dean's respawn spot.

Meanwhile, Lucifer had hacked into the game. Slender now looked like him and Lucifer had a mic and headphones.

"Come on, Sammy. Say yes to me and all of this will be over." The video game Lucifer said.

"Luce!" Ally yelled at him. She grabbed the nearest object to catch his attention. Unfortunately, that object was a drink. She chucked it at him and the soda came pouring out. It splashed on the controller and it died. As it died, the video game Lucifer died with it. They could see Sam on the screen, sigh in relief and grab a note from a large rock. That made eight.

Dean appeared next to Sam and large floating words appeared in front of them. Get to the gate. All around them were 5 slendermans and they were chasing after them. Now, all of the people had a controller and had their own slenderman to navigate.

The boys were running and gasping and the gate was 100 yards away. They went all out in that sprint and slammed into the gates. In reality the gates were the door to Clara and Ally's theater and they had just walked in on a movie about themselves.

"Congratulations! You won the game!" Dean was breathing in large gasps but that didn't stop him from grabbing Bobby's popcorn and dumping it on the girls' heads. That resulted in an all out food battle. Lucifer already had a head start, with all the soda covering him and now everyone was covered in popcorn and was all buttery.

Sam and Dean couldn't have laughed harder.


End file.
